


Tell me it’s real

by girlwednesday96



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Doubt, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealously, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Wayhaught - Freeform, no demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: Waverly looses sight of what she is and what is real she becomes a loose canon but a red head walks into her life with no intentions is she what Waverly needs to get back to her true self.





	1. Oceans

Nicole haught graduate BCE university not top of her class but she was glad she was able to pull through as graduate with her friends she only had two she truly cared for the rest were just passing by as she thought nd her grandmother would always say to her. It only took her four years to get to where she wanted to be she was twenty six and was a police officer not exciting for most but her, she was happy. She lived in the city in a loft the right size for her and her cat she only left it when she really had to other than that she spend her time in her underwear and her oversized t-shirt dancing and singing to her over played playlist and watching her favorite show. She wasn’t a drinker and smoker or anything in between; she enjoyed hanging out with Jeremy and watching people make a fool of themselves but she never drank she was always the mom of the group, making sure everyone got home safe that her best friend wouldn’t choke from his own    
Vomit. She had the same routine for two  years she would work mornings half the week and the other half graveyard shifts she come home cook herself the same meal and watch her show. It was on rare occasion she would go out and enjoy herself. One night she was preparing for bed it was eight pm she could hear her new neighbor’s music playing as if it was in her own apartment. She didn’t mind it they had great taste in music she thought as she was washing her face she caught herself singing the song they were playing. It was now nine pm and the music got louder she knew that she wouldn’t get any sleep. She grabbed her sweater and headed out the door just two feet away she knocked. No one answered on the first few knocks after the fourth pounding the door opened letting the music fully escape  on to the hallway. A small brunette women came out not looking at the person who knocked she closes the door behind her trapping the music inside the room. The women looks up to the red haired women standing in front of her, Nicole forgot why she knocked as she got lost in her honey hazel eyes.    
“ hi?” The smaller women said    
Nicole gasp for air and smiled at her she waited a minute till she found the words she let out a small laugh    
“So we never met and I know you’re new here because  our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so we sometimes sing duets . But that’s besides the point umm I wanted to ask if you could lower the music a bit I have a long day tomorrow. “ she announced hoping she didn’t come off to harsh.    
“ well that’s nice I’m guessing, but yes I’ll be sure to lower it down I am sorry for being a inconsiderate neighbor.” She gave her a smile , a smile that made Nicole’s heart melt she couldn’t remember the last time she felt like that.    
“ not inconsiderate, you have great taste in music. Just the walls are very thin.” She laughed she wanted to stay talking to her but she forgot that she was having a gathering “ well I’ll let you get back to your gathering and thank you” she turns to reach for her door handle    
“ I’m Waverly by the way if you cared to know “    
“ it was nice talking to you Waverly, I’m Nicole “ giving her a smile as she walks back into her apartment she stand back to the door breathless could it be possible she has a hot neighbor.    
“ well I am fucked “    
  
  
The sound of her alarm filled the loft it was four in the morning she didn’t have work until six but she like to get a good free run before her early shift. She connects her phone to her Bluetooth playing her morning playlist usually help her get in a better mood than having no music in the morning. She played it at a volume acceptable for the time it was she put on her leggings and a tank top grabbing her earphones she heads to the door and out for her run running for an hour she could cover six miles the same six miles she enjoys the view of the waterfront and the city lights being consumed by the morning light. Jogging to the fifth floor of her apartment complex she reaches her door as she raffles her keys she can hear the door next to her open she hoped she would see Waverly again, to her surprise she sees Waverly walking out a woman out of her apartment walk of shame she thought her eyes met Waverlys without hesitation it brought a smile to her face. Heading in she gets ready for work twenty minutes in she had showered fed her cat and was in miss of doing her breakfast she was in her uniform ready for her eight hour shift and whatever it brought her way. Taking a bit from her toast a knock on the door districts not thinking much of it she opened the door to greet her was the small woman of next door in a oversized cardigan bear footed leaning on the door frame flashing her sweet gentle smile.    
“ good morning ...... officer “ she looked her up and down with a smirk.    
“ ah yeah - she chuckles - good morning Waverly is there something I could help you with ? “ asking concern but mainly curious on why she was standing in front of her at five thirty in the morning.    
“ right, no I was just making sure you slept well and I wasn’t a bother to you after you knocked on my door.” She announced.    
Nicole didn’t respond to be quite honest she didn’t really pay attention to what she said she just looked at her in awe and studied her face and her eyes.    
“ oceans  ? “ Waverly said that caught her attention    
“ sorry ?”    
“ the song that’s playing it’s called oceans  by seafret ” she smiled.    
“ right yeah great song “    
“ seems appropriate, well Nicole I won’t hold you any long  have a good day officer - she looks around to find her badge that wasn’t on her shirt - “    
“ haught “ Nicole announces    
“ of course “ Waverly says under her breathe giving her a smile and walks towards her door.    
At work all she could think of was Waverly she wanted to know more about her know everything she could know about her. She counted the hours till she could go home and maybe just hopefully run into her or hear her sing if she were lucky hours went by she had a stack of  paper hat helped her get her mind off her.    
“ haught ! Want to come out tonight?” Her partner asked he knew the answer but he always tried to include her just in hopes she would change her mind one day.    
“ where are you guys going ? “    
“ shorty’s , come on haught you know this only place we like and they like us “ dolls announced    
“ you know what yeah I’ll go I’ll meet you guys there I have to go and feed CJ first but I’ll be there “ it made dolls happy that she was going out with them five  o clock come faster than she could imagine. She had forgotten about her very attractive next door neighbor for a split minute until she found a note taped to her door    
  
**_officer Nicole haught I figured since I love to play my music loud I wouldn’t want you to walk to my door  all the time to tell me to shut up unless you want to ..... 333-678-5551_ ** ****_  
_ **_\- Waverly Earp_ ** ****_  
  
_

Nicole couldn’t help but smile he’ll she didn’t even have to think to smile it came as natural and ever when it came to her. She knew that she was falling too fast she barely knew who this girl was she had to take it slow for her sake besides she could be in a relationship she said to herself. She took a shower to clear her mind and get ready for the night feeding CJ and putting on her favorite jeans that she knew made her butt look twice as great they fit her a bit of high waters but she loved them, throwing her oversized bowie shirt she was ready. As much as she wanted to text Waverly and invite her to shorty’s she knew it wouldn’t be a good idea arriving to shorty’s the bar is full she figured since it was a Saturday night walking in it doesn’t take her long to spot her coworkers sitting in a booth dolls waves her down to them. All enjoying the conversation they are having she notices that their drinks are empty    
“ hey I’m going to get you all a pitcher on me “ She says as they all cheer some already drunk other just happy they get free beer. Getting through the crowd of people standing around she find her way to a empty stool on the bar waiting to be taken care of    
“ what can I do you for sweetie “ the women behind the bar who wasn’t afraid to show a little excess parts she loses her words for a bit when a familiar voice makes her look pass the women helping her.    
“ you work at a bar ?” She says surprised to see the small sweet fragile women be in a bar like this filled with some assholes other very pervy men.    
“ something like that anyways what would you have ?” As she pulls a pint from under the bar Nicole moves her hand to stop Waverly from pouring her a beer.    
“ I’ll have a club soda and a pitcher please “ she smiles and she gets one in return Nicole reaches to her pocket to pull out her card when Waverly reaches her hand and stops her.    
“ it’s on the house, besides we have a rule we don’t charge hot redhead.” She says jokingly Nicole take the pitcher and her drink disappears in the crowd of people  not long later she’s back at the bar hoping to see Waverly again to get to talk to her. Turning her back to look to the crowd to see if she could see her anywhere    
“ who you looking for ?” THe sweet soft voice draws her attention.    
“ you know the rule only works for one round “ jokingly dropping the rag she had on her hand and leans on the bar giving Nicole her full attention.    
“ oh well in that case I’ll get going “ she teased. Making Waverly laugh and gently smacking the y’all woman’s arm.    
“ did you get my note I left you ?”    
“ yeah nice of you to do that”    
Waverly folds her arms giving her a glare look very suspicious   
“ so why didn’t I get a text or call ? “ before Nicole could answer Waverly was being called back to work she grunts and picks up the rag up.    
“ duet later ?” Nicole smiles as she rushes back to the kitchen. If Nicole knew anything she knew that Waverly was going to be a big part of her life and she was going to turn it inside out and upside down how did she know this it has only been two days and she already can’t get enough of her.

 

Back home she laid on her bed staring at the note and at her phone she created a thread with Waverly number checking the time it was eleven pm, what if she was busy or probably with someone she didn’t want to bug her locking her phone she drops in on the bed forgetting about it getting distracted with her tv show she hears music play at least she knew that Waverly was home she reaches for her phone and re opens the thread it takes her some time to figure out the right message to send she didn’t want to come off to forward or that she has been waiting for the exact moment she knew she was not busy ten minutes later she send a simple  **_hi_ ** . Moment later a knock on the door makes her jump she knew it was her she was nervous she runs and jumps scared to what she was going to say she didn’t know if she wanted to see her who was she kidding of course she wanted to see her. 

“ hi ? Took you a full day just to say hi. “ Waverly reclaimed 

“ I’m sorry , would you like to come in for some tea?” Nicole was nervous and didn’t want to make her upset by her lack of confidence or how to act towards her. Waverly walks in without saying anything she is very observant looking at her apartment she sees a lot of vintage things it has a rustic boho look it was peaceful place she felt at home sitting on the couch she pulled the fuzzy throw blanket over her waiting for Nicole to bring her a cup of tea. She befriends CJ quickly she loved animals didn’t have the time to give them but she always liked them. A few minutes Nicole joins her in the couch they sip their tea for a bit Nicole brakes the silence, 

“ so you work at a bar ..” more of a statement than a question. 

“ kind of, you see I own the bar “ she didn’t like to say it like that and come off as someone who’s life is a bar but that how it sounded to her. 

“ oh that’s nice. Besides the bar what do you do or is the bar your pride and joy ?” She ask being very interested in what she was going to say. 

“ no, my aunt wanted to retire and I wanted to get away so I came here. I’m a historian speak 7 languages I am activist I was a professor up till last year “ she said with no hesitation. 

Nicole sat in shock her mouth open but couldn’t see it for the cup was covering up her being struck and impressed by her. 

“ well shit, that’s amazing how old are you ?” 

“ I am twenty six , what about you Nicole tell me a little about you because by the looks of it you already seem like this beautiful person how long have you been a cop ? “ getting comfortable she is attentive to her 

“ I am also twenty six about to turn twenty seven in a couple of days actually. I’ve been a cop for three years and well there isn’t so much to me I’m gay parents kicked me out at six teen  lives with my grandmother till I moved here for college. What you are seeing is me oh and my Jeep of course “ she gives her a sweet smile. 

They end up losing track of time while talking about themselves getting to know one another time was but only a construct to them. Having Waverly yawn made Nicole realize it was late she looked pass her to see the clock on her wall as it read four am. She looked tired and as much as she didn’t want her to leave she knew that she was sleepy. 

“ I think we should pause this and get some sleep.” She expressed rubbing the back of her neck.

“ right I’m sorry you must be tired how dumb of me.” Quickly getting up and heading to the door she was stopped by Nicole’s hand grabbing her arm.

“ I enjoy talking to you don’t take it as I’m kicking you out it just you must be tired, how about we continue talking in the morning maybe over breakfast if you are free?” She discloses nervously. 

Waverly leaned  placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“ I’d like that” she uttered


	2. Vienna

Falling asleep as soon as Waverly left her apartment wasn’t that much sleep she hope to get. She forgot to turn off her alarm she had set for 6 am she decided to skip her run. She closed her eyes to fall back asleep but she couldn’t clear her head having a lot of things to think about falling asleep wasn’t the easy thing to do. Tossing and turning she found a comfortable spot and doze off to a slumber to be woken up by meowing in her dream she had fed CJ but she wouldn’t shut up she then realize she was still asleep. The sun was coming in from the kitchen window she looked down to find her orange furred cat staring at her  head tilted asking for food as soon as she seen her owner move she rushes to sit in front of her empty food bowl. The time read 9 a.m, Nicole didn’t forget that she had made breakfast plans with her neighbor she was excited to spend more time with her not because she was completely head over heels for her but because she enjoyed her company and wanted to be her friend. She thought about texting her but what would it hurt is she went to knock on her door. She stared at herself and her choice of clothing questioning if it was appropriate; she wasn’t much of over dress or put much thought to what she wore but maybe just maybe she wanted to impress her so she should try ?  God Nicole snap out of it it’s just breakfast she said out loud towards her reflection. The knock on the door made her jump she hoped hat one day she wouldn’t be nervous every time someone knocked on her door or really wanted the day that Waverly wouldn’t make her nervous. In front of her, there she was standing among all her beauty and the sweet smell of vanilla hits her making her smile like a complete dork.   
“ I decided to bring breakfast rather than go out figured you aren’t the type to go out so we eat in hope you are a pancake type of girl or else we won’t work out “ she joked as she walks passed her setting the two bags of food on the table. Reaching down to pet CJ who was walking through her feet being cuddly and cutie or as Nicole like to think she is recruiting another member she could brainwash to feed her more food and starch her belly. She grabs he food she had placed on plates and walked to the couch where Nicole was sitting looking at her phone,   
Waverly places the plates on the coffee table.   
“ so who are you texting ? Girlfriend maybe ?” She said curiously hoping for a no to her last question.   
Nicole gives her a sarcastic laugh picking her plate from next to her. “ no! I was texting my brother ....”   
“ oh you have a brother that’s nice I have a sister. What’s your brothers name ?”   
“ Andrew , what’s about your I mean your sister what’s her name ?” She couldn’t seem to find herself at Peace or to relax.   
“ and how old is Andrew ? Her name is wynonna my parents had a whole have the same letter name for us. So as much as I would love to talk about myself tell me about you officer haught.” She filled her mouth with pancakes and potatoes as a way to show that she couldn’t talk with a full mouth, it made Nicole laugh.   
“ he is only a few years younger than me besides my grandmother he’s the only one I still talk to and he was just reminding me that he will arrive tonight. Also there is not much to me Waverly I’m sorry I’m not impressive or someone who knows 7 languages “ she puts her head down as she moves her food around she wasn’t ashamed but she wished that she had something that grabbed her attention to keep her interested.   
“ wait, you said your birthday is a few days from now and your brother is coming to town ... so when is your birthday ? “   
“ I’m afraid to say .....” with wide eyes she says.   
“ oh come on I love throwing parties !! Please tell me “ she pouted and put her hands together   
“ in 2 days BUT ! I don’t want a party or anything not to be rude but that’s not my “ thing “ besides I work the night shift that day.”   
Waverly frowns and crosses her arms as she mouths fine and sticks her tongue out jokingly. They finish breakfast and continue talking finding out more about the things that make them them. How they have a lot of things in common mainly music; Nicole introduces her to the world of science fiction and her favorite show the twilight zone. After a few minutes of Nicole overreacting because she has never seen or heard of the episode she sat her down and she went to season one episode one. As if they were the ones in the show time flew by them a pizza and snacks later they had seen 2 seasons almost finished it the sound of a  notification   
Broke her focus from the tv it was 6pm and her brother would be at the airport soon. Looking next to her she sees he young woman curled in a ball fast asleep; she always thought the sweetest thing she has seen was CJ sleep. But she was wrong this moment seeing her at peace and so small was the cutes and purest thing. She didn’t want to wake her but she didn’t want to just leave without a explanation. She moves her hair out of her face she caresses her soft skin that makes Waverly react by not fully wake up; she grabs Nicole’s hand and hold it in between hers and her neck.   
“ waves I need to pick up my brother. You’re welcome to stay here or come with me.” Saying softly   
Waverly lets out a small grunt and intertwines her fingers with Nicole’s pulling their hands to her check.   
“ I want to meet your brother but I also love your couch and blanket so I’ll stay here till you get back.” Her eyes still shut.   
Giving her a small laugh “ okay but in order for me to bring him I’m going to need my hand back. “   
Waverly opens one eye to look at Nicole who was looking at her in awe and giving her a stare that you see in movies.   
“ you sure ? - she sighs as she lets go of her hand- sorry I didn’t sleep well last night “   
Nicole wanted to know more about it but she knew she didn’t have the time to get into it and didn’t want to leave a conversation half said. She grabbed her keys off the table and headed out it was a short drive to the airport one of the most loneliest airport she has ever come to see she never had to worry about finding a loading spot when she had to go. She waited in the arrivals with only a few other people if she would of known he would be 30 minutes late she would of came when Andrew texted her he had landed. She hoped that Waverly would still be in her couch waiting for her and didn’t have plans she wanted to spend any time she could with her. She wasn’t upset with her brother but next time she knew that to not come early, an hour now waiting at arrivals she seen her brother coming down the escalator she missed him it being over a year since he last come to town he was brawny with a full set of hair he didn’t get the redhead gene but it was close. His smile when he seen his sister standing at the end of the escalators could light up the darkest place. Andrew loved his sister he had always looked up to her and how she stood up to her parents the day she came out to them. Andrew was a person who seen people for what they were and who they were he didn’t care gender or looks even if he himself was a handsome man.  if he came across someone with a great personality he didn’t care about what they were.   
He approached her and his big arms consumed her into his body.   
“ okay I need to breathe ! “ she struggled saying.   
Making him give her a chuckle and released her to look at her. Giving her a big oh kiss in her forehead;   
“ I’ve missed you punk ! I get to hug you it’s been almost 365 days !!!” Being dramatic Nicole  rolls her eyes and grabs a bag off the floor walking away towards outside where she had parked. They spend the time it took to get to her apartment talking, in the back of her head she hoped Waverly would be there but she knew she wouldn’t be, opening the door she doesn’t see a small brunette bundle up on her couch she just seen the throw blanket folded and a note on top of it.   
  
**_Had to come to the bar I hope to meet your brother soon._** ** _  
_****_Xx, Waverly_**   
  
Folding the note and putting it inside her jean pocket her brother sits on the couch throwing his feet up reaching for the control to the t.v. She bets him too it,   
“ you want to go for a drink ? “ nervously ask him who is giving his sister a weird look.   
“ you drink now ? “   
“ no but you do and I figured we could go do you could relax I bet it was a long flight.” She wanted to put any excuse to her brother but she knew he wasn’t dumb. He doesn’t say anything but shrugs and gets off the couch. A ten minute drive to shorty’s wasn’t nearly enough time to hear her brother go on about his life back home; shorty’s was not as busy on Sunday evening usually people eating rather than asking for shots. They find a booth near the back not as close to the bar where she seen Waverly was but she was talking to a young man she didn’t notice the red head walking in.   
“ what can I get you two ?” The older lady says.   
“ well I’m new here and I don’t know your menu so why don’t you surprise me something good that will make me remember this place “ Andrew says giving her his charmer smile. That made her laugh as she walked away, Nicole always loved that her brother did that, was a kind and gentle heart.   
“ sooo who is the one you’re crushing on sister ?” He implies.   
Nicole widens her eyes. She knew it he wasn’t dumb and she couldn’t fool him why would she want to go to a bar if she didn’t drink she never did that before.   
“ is it the hot tan boobzy women , the small brunette with the sparkle in her eyes or is it the lady that took out order ? I’m not judging!!” He says jokingly   
Nicole kicks his shin , he lets a loud scream with a laugh to follow. He raises his eyebrows still wanting to know who the girl was.   
“ sparkling eyes” was all she said and puts her head down. Her brother finds and yelps of excitement   
“ and does she know ? Does she like you back ? Hello ! TELL ME EVERYTHING!”   
“ no to all the questions. “   
“ fine I’ll do the hard work like always I’m going to find out if she likes you. “ he begins to scoot out of the booth when his sisters hand holds his arm down   
“ you can’t do that what if she falls for you then I’ll be broken ! You can’t have he girl I like this time .” She says worried but he just huffs and leaves the booth walking towards the bar to grab the bartender attention ready to throw his charm at her after all he is a haught he doesn’t have to try that hard.  He leans in to grab her attention Waverly throws him a smile   
“ how can I help you ?” She asked kindly   
“ can I have the second best thing you have behind this table.” Hitting her back with his smile that exposes his two perfect dimples.   
“ second best thing ?” She questions   
“ well yes, see you are behind the bar and well nothing could possibly be as great at you miss?” He extends his hand.   
She chuckles at the fact that she has never heard that line before, the only reason she was going to shake his hand.   
“ I’m Waverly” he grabs her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles.   
“ so Waverly what time are you off so I could drive you home and continue telling you how beautiful you are” he continues.   
She looks down to pour him a drink but she could feed him staring at her.   
“ I’m sorry but I’m not looking for a handsome man like you right now “she pushes the drink towards him, Andrew looks down a laugh escapes his mouth - he pulls it a $10 bill and grabs the drink walking back to where his sister was picking at her food. Sitting back down he puts the drink in front of her no words left his mouth as he goes to sit down   
“ what’s this ?”  
he remembered his sister knows nothing about drinks or let alone the names.   
“ that. My sweet oblivious sister is called a red hot whiskey cocktail. I charmed her up and she rejected me with the drink in front of you. “ he says picking up his folk to dig into the chicken pot pie hat was in front of him. They managed to sneak out without Waverly seeming them Nicole couldn’t get out of her head on the way back home it wasn’t late it was close to 9 p.m when they got back to her apartment. Getting into their comfortable clothes he goes to the couch with his laptop going into his own little world he had created due to writing his new screenplay for a upcoming show Nicole goes to make coffee.   
“ do you want a cup ?” She ask   
“ you’re the only person who drinks coffee for fun no thank you.” He says not looking away from his screen. So he could see when she rolled her eyes at his smarts as comment. Nicole announces that she was going to go for a shower he heard but didn’t pay attention he was in the zone of deep writing it take a few knocks on the door to pull him out of what he was writing he walks towards the door with his laptop in his arm he had sweats but no shirt on not paying attention as he opens the door he hears a wow. Looking at who said it he smiles closing his laptop,   
“ well hello Waverly lovely seeing you here.” He leans  all his body weight to the door a begins to puff out his chest on purpose still trying to help his sister out.  
Waverly rolls her eyes as she walks in to the apartment putting the $10 bill on his pecks   
“Where is your sister Andrew “ plopping on the couch he gives her a look of shock but he wasn’t surprised.   
“ how did you know who I was ? “ he asked sitting next to her leaving his laptop on the table.   
“ you have a set of dimples I’ve only seen on one other person who also happen to have the same light brown eyes as you. Also I seen you two walk in the bar.”   
“So the drink ? Was you telling me you knew who I was or that I am not the haught you’re interested in ?” Giving her a smirk look that she just returns.   
“ I like you Waverly you seem like someone we have to keep around, my sister will be out in about 5 minutes I’d say make yourself at home but look of it you already know that” he grabs his laptop and walks to the guess room. Waverly pulls out her phone beings to look through her emails she wraps herself around the same blanket she was in a couple of hours earlier. Nicole walks out of the restroom drying her hair that made her not see who was in the room she came out with a sports bra and short shorts. As she drops the towel she sees Waverly sitting down looking at her with a big smile Nicole gives her a more timid one and points to the room but words don’t end up leaving her mouth. She opens the door to the room her brother was in.   
“ what the hell !” She yells in a soft voice.   
“ what the hell you ! Get out there and talk to her !! “ he says back as he pushes her back out the door locking it behind her.   
“ I could leave if you want “ Waverly implies   
She takes a deep breathe and walks towards the brunette to sit next to her. She says hello and nothing else both of the women didn’t know how to act or how to talk to each other for one Nicole was nervous that she was in her home while her idiot brother was probably leaning on the door trying to hear what they are talking about and Waverly heart was racing seeing Nicole’s town body and perky butt that part of it escaped from the bottom of her shorts. The smaller women takes off her shoes and lays her head on the red heads thighs looking up at her.   
“ do you have a early start tomorrow?” She was afraid of the answer being yes but she would understand that she couldn’t spend time with her.   
“ I work the night shift, why ?” She asked she wishes she could caress her face.   
“ great. Can we continue watching the show. Your brother could join us if he like to.”   
To have her brother come out to the living room to have his smarts as commentary and just ask questions that will most liking make her uncomfortable and ruin the moment wasn’t part of her big picture.   
“ he’s not a fan “ Nicole was tired Sunday’s were her only days where she could sleep in and get things done but not this Sunday she had a 40 hour week  she had bags under her bags and she was lucky if she remembered to eat through the day. But she tried her hardest to stay awake to watch the show with Waverly and there was no way in hell was she going to send the girl that was laying her head on her thigh home. She began to include herself in scenarios of the show as the time passes and they continued to talk Waverly began to make circles on Nicole’s leg. What was stopping her from grabbing her and pulling her up for a kiss was beyond her but she knew that she didn’t want to ruin something that is barley beginning. She wanted to get to know her get to know what made her smile, her favorite color, season, flower,books she didn’t want to push something just because her needs where being horny 13 year olds at the touch of her leg.   
  
  
The distant voice of her brother wakes her up from her slumber  she still feels her right leg being occupied by a full set of hair. She rubs her eyes and looks at her brother and mouths out what.   
“ it’s 3am why are you still out here?” He asked quietly.   
“ we were watching a show.” Her voice was crooked still sounding half asleep  
“ well you have work in a few hours either get her home or take her to the room and I’ll sleep out here.” He says handing her, her cellphone to see the text of dolls telling her that he won’t be able to go in but will take her night shift. Andrew walks to the restroom, a yawn escapes her and looks down slowly putting her hand on Waverly shoulder jerking her to wake up. She lets out a moan   
“ hey waves, you have to wake up.” She whispered driving her hand in that full set of hair of hers.   
“ I don’t want to go home.”   
“ you don’t have to go home you could stay here. But I have to work in the morning ..” she says still talking to a sleepy Waverly   
“ I thought you don’t work in the morning Nicole it’s 3 am you have to be up in 3 hours I’m sorry.” She jolts up from her leg.   
“ hey hey it’s fine my partner can’t make it I’m covering his shift. You could stay in Andrews room. “ she says calming her down.   
“ yeah you could sleep in my room probably not as warm because I won’t be next to you but the blankets would help you out .” He says just to bug his sister walking to them with a pillow and his laptop he moves his head to eat off his bed. Nicole walks her to the room the bed was untouched meaning that Andrew had been writing on the desk for the last 6 hours. Waverly sits up on the bed looking at it Nicole notices that she isn’t getting comfortable or laying down.   
“ is everything alright ?”   
“ can you stay till I fall asleep? I can’t sleep alone ...” her voice fades as the last word comes out, Nicole smiles at her and pulls her out of the bed still grabbing her hands. She walks to her room switching the lights on she exposes her inner self to her. With no surprise she had music as a theme that followed the rest of her home. A vinyl player in one corner a open clothes a big bed in the middle of the room and two big wide windows that had a view of one half of the city.   
“ your room is beautiful also smells really nice , smells like thanksgiving “ she inhales deeply.   
“ thanks. Umm I have some sweats and a shirt so you could sleep comfortable, the bathroom is right next to you.”    
While she was changing she was contemplating if she would sleep under the covers with her or over he covers she was feeling anxious that she could decide and making this more difficult that it should be. “Why can’t I be  as good with the ladies like drew.” She says under her voice   
Waverly walks out in baggy clothes but it made her look cute and soft.    
“ shouldn’t you tell your brother he could sleep in his room “ she disclosed.   
“ nah he’s a jerk he could sleep in the living room for tonight.” She  gets up to turn off the light and jumps into bed this isn’t how she usually spends her night or when she had a women over. How could she have a woman who she knows a little about and not sleeping with in her bed it was all a bit confusing.   
“ is he a jerk because he was hitting on me at the bar ?” She asked scooting closer to Nicole’s body.   
“ you know it’s a king size bed right ?”   
“ yeah but I feel safe closer to you.” She nuzzles herself in between Nicole’s arms.   
“ is that the reason you say he’s a jerk ?” She could feel the small woman that is in between her arms looking up at her.   
“ go to sleep Earp.” She places her chin on top of her head closing her hands together trapping her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I’ll bring in wynonna probably in the next 2 chapters next chapter we will have a heart to heart with little haught and Waverly. And Waverly getting tired of Nicole dodging her signs also Nicole’s birthday birthday  
> Also the title for this story was inspired by  
> Tell me it’s real -by seafret give it a listen.  
> Love to read your comments :)


	3. CAKE

She could be dreaming having the warm embrace of Waverly so near to her that she was afraid to wake up and find her bed empty, she peaked and the warm embrace wasn’t a fragment of her imagination; Waverly was in her bed she did have her arms wrap her. She dreaded the short time she had to be in her bed looking out the window she knew she had to be up and out of bed the sun was creeping up behind the buildings she stared out the window stretching the little time she had left to be in the arms of someone she wish she could have the courage to call her own to sleep next to everyday.

 

“ Nicole wake up it’s almost 6” Andrew says following a knock.

 

The bed shifts as his voice wakes Waverly from her sleep to a slumber with the soft light that was creeping into her room she could see Waverly staring at her.

 

“ I really wish my neighbor was a work at home person” she says as she releases her from her arms allowing her to get out of bed and get ready for her day. Walking to her restroom she never woke up as happy as she did today and she knew it was mainly all because of her. Waverly hopped out of bed wrapped in a blanket and looked through the bucket of vinyl records she had with every look she was falling more for the women who was running a shower. She comes across a record that brought her nostalgic memories  from her childhood she looked at the record not sure if she should play it. She sipped a tear that escapes her and plays the record as the needles lays on the record it was a few seconds of delay but soon the sweet voice of billy Joel comes out of the speaker, she remembers her father playing billy Joel when he knew that his daughters were upset with him they were specific songs but she likes to think that it’s the reason she enjoys music. Waverly was sitting on the floor still looking at the record when Nicole comes out to see her.

“ you okay ?” She squats down to put a hand on her shoulder.

“ yeah fine just you have the one record I don’t own.” She says getting up.

Nicole smiles up at her and gets ready while Waverly goes out to the kitchen where Andrew was up making breakfast. She doesn’t mean to sneak up behind him but she does making him jump with fear, he sees the small woman walking passed him.

“ Jesus wear a bell ! he yells as he puts his hand over his chest. how did you sleep? “

 

“ I’m not CJ ! Best sleep I’ve had in a long time, what about you ?” She asks as she can’t help but stare at his  shirtless body.

 

“ so the rumors of my sister being good in bed are true, and well I’ll tell you once I actually sleep. He hands her a cup of tea, is me being shirtless distracting because the offer still stands” he was completely joking.

 

“ my sister and you would get along greatly.” She says taking a sip of a evenly blend of black earl tea with honey and sugar she was shocked to find that the tea was as good as it was.

 

“ the tea is amazing it doesn’t take like it’s from a package.” She says not putting her cup down.

 

“ our grandmother loves tea and I specifically learn to make great tea to be the favorite grandkid. ….”

 

“And yet like that you aren’t the favorite “ Nicole says as she enters the kitchen grabbing her coffee mug. She only seen her in her uniform one and it still made her feel the same the knots in the stomach and the obvious stare down.

 

“ alright I have to go. Andrew behave,and Waverly feel free to spend the day here. I’ll be back later “ she walks out the door and Andrew jumps on the counter crossing his legs giving all his attention to the small woman in front of her sipping her tea like its no ones business.

 

“ so tell me miss Waverly Earp what are your intentions with my sister ? Just a late night booty call ? “ he was

Half joking he really did want to know what was up but he knew it wasn’t his place to attack her with questions she might not even know the answers too.

 

“ I’m only kidding wave, umm how about you and I hang out today, we could go get a cake for Nicole and her favorite food. I know my sister and I know she will work double shift not get home till 11 pm.” He chugs his tea dropping the cup in the empty sink.

 

“ sounds great.”

 

The next hour they spend getting ready  Waverly went back to her apartment that came to a complete shock to Andrew when he offered to drive her but was told she lived next door, Nicole left the keys to her baby her most loved and worshiped thing she owned her Jeep. It only took one almost accident to happen so that Nicole could completely lose her shit and almost kill her brother so now he drives carefully and slowly even if it is a beautiful 4x4 that door come off along with the roof, it’s a crime to have a Jeep and not treat it like one he always thought. A evil but smart idea came to him he goes down to the parking garage and begins to dissemble the Jeep pulling the doors off and the roof off making it look more beautiful than it was already. Taking the last door back up he runs into Waverly giving him a strange look.

 

“ ready?” He was sweaty and red as he was carrying a car door.

“ Nicole is going to murder you where you stand.” She implies.

“ oh no that’s why I have you, see she won’t get mad if I tell her that YOU wanted to ride with the doors off.” Locking the apartment door they head down and off to begin their small adventure getting things that Nicole likes and wants. Andrew was right about one thing she did like having the wind blow in her face it was freeing. They stopped in many stores trying to find things that Nicole would like, they stopped at a record store Waverly had in mind something she wanted to give Nicole for being a good friend the best friend the last 2 days. They had been the best 2 days she has ever had and wanted to spend the rest of her days having her in her life, she wasn’t going to ruin it by having her attraction get in the way. As she looked and look she found the record she was looking for and she knew she didn’t have it because she had gone through all that she owned.  

It was passed 9am they had bought food to cook,gifts and decorations.  Andrew checked his phone seeing the location of his sister,

“ alright time for breakfast, Nicole is at the diner drop this off in the car and we could meet her for some breakfast or do you have to be home ?” The young man announced as if they had a scheduled down what they were doing and at what time they must be done. Waverly nodded her head it was a 5 minute walk to the diner she would spend her morning eating and drinking her 3rd or 4th cup of coffee depending how bad the morning was,

 

“ hey big sister, waiting for someone ?” Andrew says as he pulls a chair out for Waverly to sit before he sat down.

 

“ what are you too doing together ?”

 

“ oh umm wave and I - he grabs her hand putting it in between his- we had a long tiring morning and we needed breakfast to continue the day…” he joked looking at his sisters stare he knew that she didn’t like the joke one bit which is what he liked.

 

“ you drove my Jeep ? Wait how did you know I was here ?” Nicole seemed mad at him mad at everything actually Waverly noticed she didn’t have the same sweet look and tone she had the last two days.

 

“ yeah I did and come on Nicole you’re a cop you think I’m not going to have your location on how inconsiderate do you think I am ? “

 

“ I’m going to go order us food you two I don’t know do what you do best “ he says leaving them.

 

Waverly gets up from in front of her and sits on the same side as her. “ how has your morning been ?” She asked looking at her.

 

“ long and tiring,how about yours ?” Nicole says with a smile and tilts her head to be now looking at the younger woman.

 

“ interesting to say the least. “ they didn’t have a lot of time to talk when the younger haught joined them holding two mugs. He sits on the other side of the table looking at both of the women in front of him he couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“ so what time are you out ? “

“ hopefully not late but by the looks of it might be late, I’m sorry drew I know we were suppose to spend time together today. “ as Nicole finished talking she felt Waverly arm oh her lap she put her arm on top of hers to stop her from moving they intertwine their fingers Nicole grips her hand as tight as she can.

 

“ don’t worry I had Waverly company and besides I think I’ll keep you company for a few more days. I actually write better here than I have wrote back home… he stops talking as he remembers that he had yet to tell his sister what was really going on back home. The food arrives to their table they release each other’s hand in order to eat. Finishing their food just in time before Nicole had to head back into the office, Andrew walked a bit faster than the two if there was something he wanted was for his sister to finally be happy and he knew that Waverly was that happiness.

 

“ so I’ll see you later ?” She says nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“ you could bet on it. Now go to work and come back to me in one piece “ Waverly hugs her goodbye.

 

“ alright last stop we need to pick up her favorite cake and there is only one place I know that had the best pasties and cakes.” they buckle up and make the hour drive to the bakery they took turns playing their music. Waverly had never been to the part of town they were driving through it was slightly nicer  away from the city lights the sky was blocked by the trees. He drove so confidently not using no type of gps as if he knew where he was. All this time Waverly was expecting to enter another city but she was taken to a suburban community he parks out a beautiful home with a garden in the front filled with Daisies and wildflowers.

 

“ we are here. “ he says turning off the truck, she gives him a skeptical look as he laughs walking around the truck to her.

“ come on trust me.” He says

They walk towards the house was Waverly thinking that she might die today yeah of course she didn’t know where she was and with someone who she trusted but not completely with her life. He doesn’t knock he just walks in to the house making Waverly more nervous than she already was.

“ hey mama I’m here !!” He yells out his voice echoed through the home. Walking in she sees a beautiful home filled with pictures picture of little babies some adult pictures. Before she could focus on them a woman pops out of the other room, not looking older than 65 she was a tall woman had hazel brown eyes short curly brown hair that didn’t pass her ears.

 

“ oh great I just finished. Come on in bring your friend in “ she says as she wipes her hands off.

 

“ ma, this is Waverly Earp umm Nichole’s friend.” He says trying not to laugh.

 

“ friend hu, well nice to meet you sweetheart I’m Nicole and this boys grandmother. You could call me ma or Angela whichever you feel comfortable with.” She pulls her for a hug Waverly let out a yelp.

They sat down to rest and talk a bit for grandma haught hadn’t seen her grandson for the same time he hadn’t seen Nicole, they spend a couple of hours Waverly felt comfortable around them she missed having the family aspect in her life ever since aunt Gus left to Florida she didn’t have family around her.

 

“ alright ladies we have to get going ! Wave grab the lemon scones and I’ll grab the cake and ma grab a coat because we brought the Jeep no doors no roof.”  

 

Waverly nervous were already all over the place now she finds out she will be with the grandmother. Even if she did spend some time taking to her she was confused how to act when Nicole would be around her. As much as she wanted to talk to Nicole about how she felt about how she wanted to take her out on a date and make her feel as loved and as prized as Nicole made her feel, she wasn’t going to do that at least not today. Not hours before her birthday. He car ride felt shorter than when they were going it was quarter to 7 pm when Waverly checked her phone she seen a message from Nicole

 

Nichole : Hey I hope my brother hasn’t scared you off I really wanted to spend the day hanging out with you! Do you work tonight?

She attached a photo of her frowning

 

Waverly: should I be scared of the haught siblings ?

Yeah I’m at work as we text. Seems like it’s going to be a long night :(

 

Waverly decided to say a little white lie maybe it would make today more special seeing her grandmother in her apartment and her not being at work stupid as it sounded she shared the idea with Andrew and he loved it.  

 

Nicole: okay I’ll leave you too serve customers talk to you later ?

 

Nicole mood went from a long tired over it day to I want to get home and sleep till my night shift. She had an hour left of work she took both of the shifts and dolls is taking her shift tomorrow night as a birthday present for her. She didn’t want to take but he insisted also kind of threaten her that she would be suspended if she didn’t.  As she finished her last set of papers she grabs her things and headed out to the patrol car. Not sure how she made it home without causing a accident the elevator doors open on the fifth floor she sees a note on her door;

 

went to shorty’s see you later

-drew

 

She throws her head back and lets out a loud sigh opening the door the lights are off letting it be completely dark when she finds the switch lighting up the room they all scream surprise, Nicole not sure what was going on she didn’t know what to say it took her awhile to form words, she looks around her apartment and sees it decorated,

“ what my birthday isn’t for another 4 hours, and mama what are you doing here !?” She announces but in full joy. Next to her grandmother she sees Waverly smiling at her, before she could greed her, her grandmother walks towards her giving her the biggest embrace kissing her cheek.

“ oh sweetie happy birthday ! Stop questioning things and enjoy it we made your favorite foods. And I baked you your lemon scones and a lemon drizzle cake.” She says happily.  

Nicole walks to her brother giving him a hug. Wanting to cry but she knew she couldn’t cry she shouldn’t cry at least  “ thanks for this you never seize to amaze me little brother.”

 

“ oh we still have tomorrow, but you’re welcome Nicole I love you and I will always go beyond my ways to make you happy even if it’s for a small amount of time. “ he hugs her a bit tighter before letting go and begins to cry himself.

Their grandmother stood next to them looking at them both her sweet loving grandchildren that she raised as her own the perfect humans in her eyes. She still sees them as children who just yesterday were playing cops and robbers in her front yard.

“ ma are you crying don’t cry . They say as they both pull her in for a hug. Aright lady you and I are going to go back to the kitchen and stick our heads in the refrigerator long enough for Nicole and her “ friend “ say their hellos “ Andrew says still hugging the two women Nicole laughs at his horrible plan but loves him for being the best brother and supporter. Breaking the hug Angela and Andrew walk pass Waverly who was standing patiently next to the couch she has spent the last 2 days. She looks at Andrew who smirks at her and mouths something she can’t understand. Waverly emotions were everywhere and anywhere at this point her heart felt like it was in her stomach and her stomach in her head. They finally make eye contact, Nicole extends her arm calling Waverly over their hands find each other and Waverly felt at peace she could breathe finally. Nicole rest her forehead on the slightly shorter woman’s forehead letting out a sign of relief.

“ did you like your surprise?” Waverly ask.

 

“ I love it, but you miss Earp said you would be working. “ she raises her head.

 

“ I wanted you to be surprise I don’t know we thought it be a fun idea. Did you not think so ?”

 

Nicole hugs her “ best idea ever. Thank you “

 

Sitting down around the dinner table ready to eat they all raised a glass to the birthday girl before eating Nicole put on some music for dinner some she knew they would all enjoy for the 4 people in the apartment had in common was one band. At the sound of the voice of Stevie nicks that all lit up as some sang and other just enjoyed the music, before they knew it, it was 10 pm they had ate good food cut a beautifully made cake that they ate with tea and coffee. And in that moment Nicole was happy to be were she was in the time and place.

 

Getting things out of the way and putting things away after dinner, Angela wanted to help but Nicole didn’t let her she wasn’t going to let her grandmother clean when she was the one who slaved  herself baking and cooking for her.

“ hey Andrew why don’t you take me home, since your sister insist she doesn’t need my help!” The older lady says

“ yes ma’am “

She goes to say goodbye to her granddaughter pulling her in for a hug.

“ sweetheart, Do right by this young lady tell her how you feel.” She says before pulling apart Nicole can’t help but smile at her comment.  Walking to say goodbye to Waverly, she opens her arms to the older lady who lets her spirit be her guide to her arms.

“ it was a pleasure meeting you sweetheart, now don’t let these two scare you off I want to see you again.” She says

“ oh don’t worry these two won’t scare me off I promise. “ Waverly answered her.

When Nicole hears the door shut she plops on the couch throwing her feet on the coffee table. She was exhausted and craving sleep; she feels a set of hands on hers as she opens her eyes she sees Waverly looking down at her.

“ dance with me ?” She asked as she gently tugged her hands.

As tired and not wanting to be on her feet she got up and walks to the center of the living room as they swayed to music that wasn’t at their speed they were just moving to the Rhyme they made up.

“ you’re going to break my heart aren’t you Nicole haught “ Waverly says with her eyes shut, Nicole looks at her and stops moving did she hear what she thought she heard.

“ I would never do such a thing.”

 

“ do you not like me ? Because sometimes you act and do things that give me hope that you might want to try something them you don’t ….” Nicole cuts her off grabbing her face looking deep into her eyes.

 

“ Waverly the problem isn’t me not liking you believe me I like you a lot it’s actually terrifying. I just don’t know how to explain it. I’m ….. “

Waverly could feel tears building up inside and she didn’t want to cry in front of her.

“ I’m sorry Nicole I shouldn’t of brought this up. I should go  home. So you could rest” she says escaping Nicole’s arms she doesn’t let her speak as she rushes to the door. She hears the loud slam behind her, she walks to her room and throws herself on her bed not caring to change out of her uniform she could hear music coming from the other side of the wall as she dozed off to a deep sleep.

 

She wakes up from  what felt like a 5 minute nap she checks the time it was 12 pm he apartment was quiet a little too quiet walking out she doesn’t see Andrew anywhere. She had birthday messages but none that she cared to check,

 

Nicole: where are you ?

 

  Moments later

 

Andrew: came for supplies be there in a bit.

 

She wasn’t going to ask questions she knew he was up to no good but she was going to be part of it. She decided to take a shower help her freshen up in the shower she remembered that Waverly left upset last night. She didn’t want to have her upset she pulls out the record and hopes she could hear it and give a sign that she wasn’t mad at her.   It didn’t work. She didn’t have no intention or interest on going out for her birthday there was left over food and cake so she didn’t have a reason to step out of her apartment she pulled sweats and a old high school basketball shirt walking out to the kitchen she finds her brother with bags and bags of junk at first glance.

“ what the hell is all of this ? “ she asks

“ we are going camping for your birthday.” He answered joyfully.

“ we and in you and your imaginary friend you’ve had since you were 6 ? “ she says sarcastically

 

“ no idiot ! We and in you Waverly and I !”

 

“ yeah doubt it.  I upset Waverly last night and I don’t want to go camping.”  She implies as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

 

“ how do you manage to fuck up something that hasn’t started !? Honestly when’s the last time you got laid or gone on a date !? Waverly is a sweet girl Nicole ! She isn’t your ex, she isn’t going to go and hurt you by sleeping with the fucking football coach. So I need you to get it together and go and apologize because WE ARE GOING CAMPING !!” Andrew said furiously, he hated that he had to open old wounds but he was right in telling her that.  In the heat of that a knock on the door made them jolt their heads to it. They both thought it was Waverly who else would knock or let alone visit her.

She opens the door to a bouquet of flowers filled with  sunflowers,pink roses, pink peonies,yellow and pink carnations and Lilies.

 

“ for miss Nicole haught ? “ the delivery man ask Nicole just nods her head receiving the flowers. She closes the door looking at the basket of flowers that’s smelled beautifully placing it on the table she looked in between the flowers for the car, as she opened it it read “507”

Which was Waverly’s apartment number, Nicole looked at her brother who was packing the things and looks up to her.

“ yup definitely fucking the football coach you shouldn’t date her.” He says annoyingly sarcastic.

She rushes out of apartment and knocks frantically on her door, as soon as she opens the door she sees the women who she has been afraid of since seeing her.

She couldn’t overthink things when it came to Waverly anymore she found the 20 seconds of courage she had been missing for the past years of her life and she surprised her by crashing her lips onto hers. She hold her from the hips pulling her near her body, Waverly gives in and bites down on the tall womens bottoms lip as Nicole’s tongue enters her mouth Nicole shuts the door behind her but breaking the kiss. If air weren’t an important part of living they would of kept going they broke their kiss they both have their eyes closed touching foreheads both breathing heavily.

“ happy birthday Nicole -Waverly says as she pulls her hand up brushing her cheek, Nicole kisses her hand that on her cheek- I got you something” she walks to her kitchen counter grabbing the record as she goes to turn around Nicole was already behind her

“ you didn’t have to get me anything Waverly but thank you for the flowers they are lovely. - she unwraps the square present she was handed it, it was a seafret record that she didn’t own; she looked at her giving her a smile - thank you for this.”

 

“ it’s the album you were listening to the day I moved in and a song you were listening the day after you knocked on my door.” She says.

Nicole grabs her again and kisses her something she never wanted to stop doing not for a long time. Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck as Nicole kept her arms on her waist at some point she got tired of crouching down to kiss her, she moved her hands under Waverly butt pushing her up to wrap her legs around the tall redhead and pushed her up on the counter so they were st the same level.

 

“ COME ON LOSERS WE HAVE TO HIT THE ROAD !!!” They both hear Andrews voice coming from outside the door. They both grunt annoyingly as they broke their kiss.

“ guess we are going camping after all.” Nicole says as she turns around and pulls Waverly onto her back, she wraps her arms and legs around Nicole. Walking to leave the apartment. A day out in the forest how bad could it be she thought …..


	4. Oasis

Starting the camping trip a little late than he had wanted they had a 2 hour drive up in Nicole’s favorite place to be in a mountain that outlooked a beautiful outlook, he had arranged for dolls to give her 2 days off; which wasn’t a problem for Nicole was always working even when she didn’t have to she was there late and helping others when they needed help. The drive went by quick Waverly slept most of the way Nicole looking out of the passenger window of the road they would always be when they were a child it was one of the only good memories she had of her parents and her siblings, she could see Waverly reflection from the window a smile creeps on to her face. Andrew notices her sister in deep thought, 

“ when’s the last time you’ve been here ?” He ask. 

 

“ when dad caught me in the alley making out with Shea…” she answered 

 

Andrew knew that that was also the day their father kicked Nicole out, and he didn’t want that to be the last thing she remembered about her favorite place. They arrived soon after to what Nicole thought it be a nice cabin Andrew had different ideas. They would be sleeping in tents and sleeping bags in the winter on a mountain. They were surrounded by big tall pine trees the wind blew the fresh smell of pine along with wet dirt they had the campground to themselves and the town was 30 minutes down from where they were,  Nicole hadn’t been as happy as she was in that moment in a long time. 

 

“ as much as I would of loved to spend the night under the stars I am freezing my ass off , so Plan B we go to the cabin that I rented just Incase my Californian soul was freezing.” He says as he pulls keys out of his pocket shivering he rushes back to the truck. 

They arrived to a decent size cabin taking out the things for the next 2 days he had forgotten to buy food to eat. “ shit “ He whispers to himself but loud enough that Nicole hears. 

“ I forgot to buy to make dinner …. He gives  a nervous look. BUT do not fret I’ll go down to town and buy us some food and probably some beers and have a great time. Meanwhile, you have some alone time with her” he points to Waverly who was looking out the window. 

 

Nicole chuckles and punches him softly, Andrew walks to the door as he announces he will go to town to buy food and it will take him an hour. The sound of the wooden door echos in the cabin, Nicole didn’t know exactly how to act with Waverly they were in awkward place are they friends or are they dating or does she want to date. It was complicated for her to even process her thoughts, 

 

“ it’s beautiful here. “ Waverly says bring Nicole out of her head. 

“ yeah we use to come here all the time when we were younger. “ Nicole sits down on the couch, Waverly turns away from the window to give her a surprise look. As she walks to sit next to her. She sits as close as she possibly can, since the first day she had always gave her attention when Nicole talked she sat down facing  Nicole and this time it wasn’t any different. 

 

“ tell me more about you.” The small woman says as she pulls Nicole legs up the the couch so she could be facing Waverly, she willingly crosses her legs like her and stares at her the same way she was looking at her, 

 

“ our parents loved this place, they liked to get away from the lights from the city noise so we would come here a couple times a year. We would camp out, it was the best memory I had of them and Andrew. She held back tears she had never told anyone that story not even her best friend. But Waverly was different she felt comfort and safety with her. As much as Nicole wanted to talk about what they were it never came up they talked about their favorite places and childhood stories. 

They hear the door open both looking over to see Andrew awkwardly standing as if he walked in at the most horrible time. He sees the way they were sitting both facing each other playing with each others hands. 

 

“ I just ruined something didn’t I ? “ he bites his tongue. 

 

“ nope, what happen did you forget your wallet ? “ Nicole says as she puts her feet down on the cold floor. 

 

“ no I was thinking that it be a better idea if we all go down and have a middle of the mountain dinner and maybe go to the bar. “ 

Before Nicole could say no Waverly agreed and slipped back on her shoes grabbing her coat and standing next to Andrew, she had no choice but to say yes it was 2 -1 she was out numbered the  town was quiet, a few of the people from town were out they had their meals in a diner that reminded Waverly of a episode of the twilight zone they had watched that made Andrew roll his eyes. The bar was across the street. They were able to find some stools to sit on the bar, Waverly ordered a beer and Andrew as well they both didn’t feel like having mixed drinks. 

“ if my sister seen me drinking beer she would disown me, “ she jokes

“ why, does she not like that you drink ?” Andrew ask as he sipped from his beer. 

“ oh no ! We drink just she is a strictly whiskey person beer is only when it’s the last option.” 

“ I love your sister already!” He says as he cheers to her. 

It was almost 5pm good old happy hour people started to enter the bar making their way to get their half off drinks, Waverly was on her third beer, Andrew was following closely behind. Nicole was never the one to be bitter seeing people have fun drink she enjoyed it she like seeing who they were when they let loose, she got out of stool walking to the old jukebox putting some music no less than 3 minutes and some random person took her seat, she stood in front of both of them when Waverly hopped off her seat and put Nicole on it; she stood in front of Nicole leaning in on her body she could feel her heat radiating to her body. It happen quickly so quick that Andrew choked on his beer as Nicole just gave him a look of panic but to play it cool. They spend more time in the bar around good energy and no chaos, Waverly began to move more, She didn’t honk she was a lightweight but it’s been a while since she had a lot to drink so she was tipsy but she leaned into Nicole, 

“ hey let’s go dance!!!! I love this song come on !” Andrew says pulling her off his sister and walking to where the jukebox was playing  _ don’t look back in anger - by oasis.  _ Nicole watching them from her seat she laughed at the two tipsy humans screaming to each other song lyric and jumping to the beat. 

“ what can I get you stranger ?” Someone interrupts her thoughts she looks to the bar seeing a familiar face. 

“ shae !? What are you doing here. “ 

“ I work here ? Hint why I’m behind the bar ? “ she says as she answers the rhetorical questions. 

 

Nicole chuckles, “ umm I’m good actually, we were just going. But it was nice seeing you again “ she gives her a smile as she tries to get up she feels a cold firm hand on top of hers. 

“ oh come on have a beer on me tell me what have you been up too ?” As she puts the pint of beer on the counter someone bumps her causing her to spill the beer on the raven hair women across the bar. Nicole panics and tries to help her dry herself up; a few feet away Waverly watches Nicole have her hands on the bartender chest and laughing a burning sensation builds up in her chest and in the pits of her stomach. Andrew notices the change in the smaller woman he looks back to see what she sees giving Waverly a smirk, it was his time to do what he does best 

“ jealous Earp ? “ he says grabbing her attention again. 

She doesn’t answer him but rolls  her eyes 

“ oh come on my sister is hot we are beautifully made humans how do you expect us to not get hit on or in her case get to go to second base.” At this point his words just made her fire grow, she walks furiously to Nicole who was still trying to solve the problem she didn’t cause but had the right intention to fixing because she felt bad, Nicole feels someone put her hand around her waist as she looks to the side she sees Waverly not breaking eye contact with the woman across from them. 

“ oh we should get going. “ Nicole says as she looks at Waverly still not breaking eye contact. 

“ why ? I came over to ask for a couple of shots for my friend and I, would you mind?” The smaller woman says as she leans in to the bar, the bartender knew that she must be something to Nicole. She pours her two shots Waverly drinks both back to back asking for two more she take them and walks back with Andrew and only give him one she started to dance to the remaining of the song, he knew tequila wasn’t a friend to everyone especially to someone who took 3 back to back. Out of breathe he walks back to sit next to his sister who was in deep conversation with shae catching up. 

“ hey can I have a glass of water … yeah make that 2 “ he asked the bartender. 

Talking a big gulp of water finishing it all, he was best for a fit man he looked like he had a good workout, 

“ what happen to you ? Where’s waves ? “ Nicole asked not thinking to look back to the dance floor. 

“ oh just dancing gets me going you know but I didn’t know how much stamina that girls had. But thank god she decided to go grind  on that boy over there. “ he says out of breath. 

Nicole looked angry back to the dance floor seeing Waverly hands around a boy who looked to be in a private university and the leader of his frat that pissed her off even more when he had both of his hands on her butt. She gets out of her seat standing next to them both. 

“ Waverly come on let’s go I think you had enough” Nicole says 

“ oh you’re done touching the bartender.” She answers slurring her words. 

Nicole grunts she pulls her away from the overly intoxicated boy he didn’t care to fight or realize that she was gone. Throwing her over her shoulder she walks by Andrew without saying a word. 

“ Hey! Bartender… er  you can’t have Nicole haught ! Because cause she’s mine !” She lets out a laugh  

Andrew can’t help but laugh at how much of a cute drunk Waverly was he follows the drunk laugh and her sister out the door and into the Jeep, they both make their own music on the drive back to cabin. Waverly passed out midway in the ride back Nicole carried her into the cabin taking her up the stairs and into their room they would be sharing. She went down to the kitchen to find her brother like a baby bear scavenging for food. 

“ she awake ? “ he asked mouth filled with food. 

“ out like a light came down to get her some water “ she hops on the counter looking at her brother 

“ so shae ?” He says 

“ shae is married and owns a couple of business in town.” 

“ well shouldn’t waves feel stupid for being jealous of her “ he says walking away to go to his room. 

“ good night Nicole see you tomorrow ! Fun things happening “ 

She waits a while before going back up thinking of what her brother mentioned about Waverly being jealous as much as she was afraid of letting someone in she liked Waverly, they had one kiss and that couldn’t determine anything they haven’t even had their first date yet. Everything about Waverly was confusing her she didn’t know how to follow it up. It was like they were doing it backwards. She entered the room noticing that she had managed to cover herself but not completely, laying next to her Nicole could feel the cold coming off the woman laying next to her. She pulls her into her warm body within the touch Waverly relaxes and sinks in to the crevice of her body. Nicole hands wrapped around her body ; she pushes her legs in between Waverly’s. 

 

“ you know you’re the best bonus blanket “ Waverly says as she pulls her hand to her chest kissing Nicole’s knuckles. 

 

“ and you are a cute jealous drunk “ she says nuzzling her face in her big brown hair. 

 

Waverly turns around to face her looking at her, 

“ I wouldn’t be jealous if people look at you like you were their hot fudge to their sundae all the time ! That’s what I do.” She pouts making Nicole laugh at her comment. 

 

“ and I wouldn’t have to throw you over my shoulder if you would dance at a good distance from anyone “ she replied she places her lips on her forehead placing small soft kisses over and over on the same spot. 

 

“Nicole, I know this is fast and out of nowhere, I know that you’ve been hurt and you have a wall but I want to be the one to show you that not everyone is going to hurt you. Let me show you love and kindness and compassion.” She says as she looks into her hazel brown eyes that were filling with tears. 

That’s all she wanted from someone those words that came out of her mouth she wanted a person to try to take the time and she never thought she would find or see the day she would find them. Kissing her the kisses answered her giving her everything she needed braking little pieces of the wall she spend years building. 


	5. Live forever

The next morning Waverly head was pulsing  she was certain she could hear time and space. She was never a tequila kind of girl, when she drank with her sister she would take one shot and sip here and there on her drink but never do risky shots due to burning jealousy. She knew that Nicole had carried her to the room and slept in her arms, her eyes still shut he’s moved to feel Nicole’s warmes again but didn’t find it all she found was a empty bed and a the lingering smell of vanilla. It took her awhile before she opened her eyes and was ready to head down to where the smell of food was winning her will to sleep in. Andrew had the afternoon planned with a hike to the lake and to see the view that always took his sisters breath away they had a scheduled to be back to the city by the night, the hike went smoothly they kept it casual around his brother even know he knew that there was nothing casual about them. Nicole always thought she loved the mountain during the summer but she was wrong, winter was better the trees were greener the grass was greener and the crisp air felt nice in her face. The view was crystal  clear as they got to the top they sat down to rest and take in all the greatness and peaceful sound of birds chirping and the trees brushing against other trees. Nicole sat down near the edge of the wound Ian just so she could feel the rush in the blood. Waverly stood a few feet behind with Andrew looking at his sister rather than the sight of mountains and trees. 

 

“ should we pull her back a bit ?” Waverly asked with a bit of nerves. 

Andrew gave her a smile nodding his head “ no she’s fine give her a moment “ 

 

Waverly grew worried she did what Andrew told her but he had left to go water a tree a couple minutes ago, but she didn’t feel comfortable seeing Nicole so close to the edge. She walked slowly to her trying not to fright her to cause her to jump and slip by any chance. 

 

“ Nicole.” She says softly. 

She looks up to the small brunette woman looking down at her, giving her a smile that takes the fear from Waverly’s face for a bit but then she sees the edge and it comes back, 

“ can you please move back a bit it’s scary seeing you so close to the edge and I don’t want to think what would happen if you slip or ….” Nicole hops up on her feet quickly after she hears her say she was scared. 

 

“ I’m sorry waves I didn’t mean to worry you. I just like sitting as close to the edge as possible it gives me a certain sense of peace weird enough. - she pulls her close to her body putting her arms around her waist and leaning on her forehead- how about we sit here and look out together at a safe distance. 

 

Nicole sits where Waverly felt was safe enough to be, she pulled the small women to be in between her legs and wrapped her arms around her pulling her to her chest interlocking fingers. They sat in silence for a while their moment was cut short by the braking of twigs and rattling  of bushes coming from behind them, from there appeared the younger boy who was swapping and pulling spider webs from his face and arms. Sitting next to them he took a glance towards his sister and seen her smile a smile he hadn’t seen ever he would think. It filled his heart seeing it. 

“ so did you enjoy your birthday this year big sister ?” He ask 

“ best so far, thank you “ he puts a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. They spend the rest of the afternoon in the mountain having a picnic, something about having Waverly with them felt right felt like she has been part of their life, it made Nicole happy seeing that her brother was happy and laughing with her, they didn’t have the time or that one day that they could talk about him but she knew her brother and he wasn’t worried about that. As they sat next to the lake they see the sunset and the reflection bounce off the water making the mountain look as if they were burning before leaving Nicole took it the sight in as they walked back to heir cabin to pack up and head back down to their reality’s. 

 

Back in the middle of the loud noise and bright lights there was a bit of joy in their faces being back home and in the comfort of their beds and routine. They walk out of the elevator and see a women curly hair and covered in leather from head to toe sitting leaning against Waverly’s door. She looked strong and intimidating from where they were. 

 

“ wynonna !?” Waverly exclaimed dropping her bag and rushing to her, as she rises to her feet she hugs her she looks back seeing Nicole and Andrew looking confused but with a smile on their face. 

 

“ hi babygirl, I’ve missed you !” She says to her still having her little sister in her arms, “umm what’s with the shining twins behind you ? “ they part from the hug Waverly had tears in her eyes completely forgetting about Nicole and Andrew. 

 

“ oh this is my ……. my neighbor and her brother “ she says she wasn’t sure if Nicole was her girlfriend but she also didn’t know if wynonna had known she was bisexual, Waverly seen the expression on Nicole’s face she was hurt she gave her a forced smile and reached for her keys opening her door. 

“ I’ll see you neighbor.” The tall redhead said as she walked into her apartment. Andrew gave her a tired smile and followed his sister inside, as the door closed Waverly picked up her bag and welcomed her sister to her new home. Wynonna made herself at home quickly throwing off her boots and jacket on the floor she threw herself on the couch. 

“ what made you come here and not back home ? “ Waverly asked her sister. 

 

“ mmm Gus told me you’d move here and well I don’t have anything back there anymore, I’ve missed you waves it’s been a long time Greece was fun but I’ve missed being with you and having our talks ,I want to know everything starting with the “ neighbor “ she air quoted. 

Waverly grew nervous when she said neighbor, she wasn’t sure what she would tell her sister, that she was in love with her and only known her for a week that she makes life better and easier. She could tell her that but she was scared too, yes it was wynonna the one person who doesn’t judge anyone or what they do after all love is love and whatever form or way it comes in if it makes them happy then it should be okay with everyone. She looks at her sister who now is giving her all her attention looking at her the way Andrew looked at Nicole when she was in the mountains a look of happiness and love, she gave her older sister a smile and jumped on the couch with her. 

“ her name is Nicole haught and she is the sweetest nicest beautiful person I’ve met.” Waverly gushes she could feel her face turn pink as she says the words 

 

“ her last name is haught well dam, so what does she do ? “ wynonna asked while she thought of creative ways to use her name 

“ she’s a police officer.” 

“ WAVERLY EARP ! You’re sleeping with a cop !!!” Wynonna yells. 

“ no!  _ I wish … _ no I’m not I’m not sure what we are I just know I like her a lot like a lot a lot ! And we just spend the best weekend in the mountains and I also know that I want her with me all the time.” Waverly throws herself back and covers her face. 

Wynonna gets up to stand over her ,” well then why did you call her your neighbor rather than tell me her name dummy ! Now we have to fix it ! But not today; I’m tired and also left my things at shorty’s.  we will do it tomorrow we could go out for drinks “ she says pulling her little sister up from the couch. 

“ Nicole doesn’t drink “ Waverly announces. 

Wynonna eyes widen and her mouth opens moving her face reacting to what she was told. “ pshhhh I love a good challenge”  

 

The next morning wynonna woke up earlier than her sister due to her body not being use to the time change she was still running on Greece time it would be midday there while it was currently 5am in the BC. Wanting to make her sister some tea before she woke up she looked in Waverly kitchen hat was empty she had a few things along with mugs lots of mugs far to many. Her apartment wasn’t well put together but it made it feel as if they were back in the homestead and besides she loved interior decorating so she was excited. After looking through all the cubbies she didn’t find no sugar in her head she thought it be smart to go ask the friendly red haught head for some sugar. In her sisters pj’s and barefooted she walks out with a mug shaped as a unicorn she knocks on the door waiting and hoping anyone would answer. 

Nicole opens the door as wynonna looked her down seeing her in her blue plaid shirt and dark blue pants, she lets out a whistle and remembered why she knocked. 

“ uhh yea sorry I came to see if you could give me some sugar. Wow okay that sounded like a bad porn video sorry” wynonna says. It made Nicole chuckle she opened her door more letting her in to her home. 

 

“ why do you need sugar at 5am exactly? “ Nicole ask from her kitchen looking at wynonna curiously look around her place. 

 

“ umm Waverly likes tea and I want to make her some before she wakes up. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself I’m wynonna Earp older sister of the” neighbor “ she says putting the unicorn mug on the counter where Nicole was behind of. 

 

“ I know who you are your sister talked highly about you although she did fail to mention you had a top shelf ass Earp. Nicole laughs putting the sugar in front of her - well I have to get to work it was nice meeting you take as much sugar as you need “ she says as she grabs her belt and badge from the table 

 

“ if I didn’t know any better haught I would say you’re flirting with me.” She says flattered but jokingly 

 

“ you’re not really my type. “ she says closing the door behind her. 

 

Andrew stood in the hallway while they had whatever type of conversation they had. He walks to the kitchen where wynonna was trying to figure out how much sugar is enough sugar she usually had the tea ready and just dumps it till she thinks it taste good. He stood behind her watching her struggle, 

“ whatcha doing ?” He ask sitting next to wynonna

 

“ uhhh getting sugar, who are you ?” 

 

“ oh I’m the brother, Andrew” he says showing off his charming smile. 

“ another haught I see, I’m wynonna Waverly sister “ she says leaving the sugar along and interested in the person sitting next to her. 

 

“ I know, I hoped I would meet you and here we are also that’s a lot of sugar for tea and waves doesn’t like sugar in her tea. “ he says as he gets up to make himself tea and enough to share with the two women. 

 

“ so Andrew little haught what do you do idk besides know how my sister likes her tea.” She said she kind of felt a bit of jealousy building up. 

 

“ I am a screenwriter live in Los Angeles came for a small visit. And I don’t know how she likes her tea I just know how to make tea.” He says 

 

They spend time talking more time than they would of intended of talking  she realized that he wasn’t a bad guy neither of them were bad people she was happy that Waverly found them for some miracle and he was right he did know how to make good tea. Wynonna has left back with her sister while Andrew stayed alone how he liked to be in order for him to write more and concentrate. He had a deadline to meet in the next couple of days, after hours of writing and many many teas he left the couch to cook a nice hot meal for his sister, that she would enjoy rather than a sandwich that she usually eats every time he would call her over the phone. He could hear the soft boom of music coming from the wall as he put his ear next to the wall he could hear  _ David grey  _ play. Before he connected his aux to the speaker he let it continue signing along to the song that was playing. He was happy being raised by Nicole she taught him everything good he would like to think good taste in music being a gentle kind hearted person and doing thing that would make him happy, being loyal even if it meant being treated like a doormat he stayed true to what he was taught and believed. Although the still lives in the same city as his parents he doesn’t speak to them that much, he visits once in a while but never because he wants too he wishes Nicole would take his offer and move with him. 

He heard the music stop for a while he took out his phone and scrolled through his random playlist he had created for every mood or situation he would be in he hits his favorite one puts it on shuffle puts the volume as high and respectable as possible  _ island of the sun  _  begins to play. He begins to sing along and continue to chop up carrots and stir the pasta around. His playlist continues to play he gets carried away and ends up making way more food than they needed he was never good with portion control. Through his music playing he hears loud banging, it was the door. He checks the time and sees its quarter past 7  maybe Nicole forgot her keys he thought, to his surprise he sees the two Earp sisters standing in front of him. His music still playing in the background he smiles at the two sisters lip syncing to the song, wynonna makes him pause his music. 

 

“ as much as I love lighting crashing - she puts her hand up to high five him -  we are going to get some drink and you two haughtshits are coming with us. “ she says 

 

“ Earp you might just be my soulmate! But Nicole isn’t home yet weird she is never late maybe she picked up an extra shift. We could have drinks here I made way to much food would you like to have some?” 

 

“ oh little haught you just might be my soulmate as well ! I guess we could wait for haughtpants. But meantime let’s see how good is your playlist, she take his phone from his hand playing his music she picks a song she likes to drink too mainly when she is already drunk but she could never pass it by,  _ are you going to be my girl  _  begins to play and she starts to sing it and play the air guitar. The two of them continued to dance around the apartment as Waverly sat and enjoyed the show seeing how well they got along. They spend the next hour sharing the aux introducing each other to new bands they have not heard of. 

“ alright if you had to pick a show you could watch over and over again which one would it be, that 70’s show , the office or how I met your mother ?” Andrew asks them 

 

“ that 70’s show for sure ! “ wynonna answers taking a drink from her beer. 

Andrew cheer’s her he check the time it was near 9 pm Nicole should be home by that time. As he went to get his phone from the table near the door, it opens as Nicole comes in looking like she had been dragged by a bus she had a nice shinner and a cut on her lip he could only imagine the rest of her body. He drops his phone making the music stop as he goes to help her out he could see she was close to falling. 

“ what happen !? “ he says as both of the Earp sister rush to her. 

“ the guys went to the bar after work and some drunk buff tattooed boy man  threw me a drink because he lost in pool before they could get to him he gave me a nice shinner.” She lies but she wasn’t going to say the real story as she seen Waverly and wynonna there. 

 

Andrew was furious hey all noticed it Nicole could feel the heat coming off him. 

“ but I’m okay really, I’m hungry and I could use one of your sundae on a Monday would you mind making me one little brother “ she said as she sat on the couch the only thing that came to mind was that he had to be distracted in order for him not to do anything stupid and she couldn’t handle her brother getting in a bar fight tonight. Andrew smiled at her and grabbed his wallet. 

“ come on Earp you’re coming with me.” She said to wynonna who was standing with arms crossed looking at Nicole she knew who this boy man was and that her story was bullshit. She hugged her sister who was anxious and hated how broken Nicole looked, wynonna kisses her temple whispering in her ear “ I’m going to fix this “ 

 

“ Waverly can I ask you for the biggest favor “ Nicole says as she struggles to say those words due to her pain, Waverly nods with no second to think. 

 

“ can you bring me ice and run me a warm bath I would do it myself but - she inhaled softly, she begins to unbutton her shirt  showing a bruise forming on the side of her stomach- I can’t really bend or let alone move. “ she tried her hardest to hold her tears in and not show how much pain she was in. 

Waverly hurried and did what she asked for she ran a warm bath putting some Epsom salt that she had found in her restroom, Nicole figured out a way to get up and walk herself into her bedroom and into the restroom where Waverly was sitting next to the bathtub that was a good size for the height  of Nicole. Her cough dragged her away from her thoughts as Waverly seen Nicole looking at her smiling even when she had a bruised eye and was a complete mess she still managed to give her a smile. 

“You haughtmess “ Waverly implies as she begins to walk out of the restroom to leave Nicole alone, she grabs her hand making her stop and look into her eyes

“ as long as I am your haughtmess “ . She rest her forehead on the smaller woman Nicole puts her hands on Waverly hips, all she wanted to do was kiss her but she wasn’t sure that's what she wanted. They stayed like that for a while she wanted to know what they were but she also didn’t want to pressure her to do anything or jump into something too soon. 

“ you should get in your bath before it runs cold “ Waverly says as she steps back to see Nicole who still had her eyes shut but a smile on her face. 

“Joining me … please “  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter also decided I’d name the chapters ! But if anyone is interested or cares to know the playlist I created for this story I’d be glad to share the song and if anyone knows the songs I included in this chapter,point for you !!   
> P.s I split this chapter in two next one coming out soon   
>  Thanks for the love and support and reading this ❤️


	6. Say you won’t let go

A week has passed since Waverly asked Nicole out on a date due to Nicole being busy with work and Waverly having to fix a lot of things in the bar they didn’t have time to go on that date. They would talk sometime but mainly just play their music get loud for each other to hear songs that remind them of one alone but in a very suttle way. Andrew had left back to his life promising to come back soon and visit, as much as Nicole wanted him not to leave she knew that her baby brother had a life and career. Wynonna would spend most of time in Waverly apartment but she had moved in to the little room on top of shorty’s. Texting sometimes through the day when Waverly has a question or just missed Nicole Always with a smile to her phone when she knew it would be the brunette woman thinking about her, she wished that she could spend her free time without her but she had spent it mostly sleeping. On a night where Nicole came home from a long shift Nicole notice  that Waverly would fall asleep listening to music. She woke up one night around 3am and heard the faint sound of a melody. she having to wake up in a couple of hours for her early shift and the last day of work for a well earned and deserved 2 days off she walked out of her room and out of her door knocking on her neighbors. Two knocks later Waverly answers surprise it was Nicole, once the sight of the pretty woman hit Waverly she smiled at her letting her in. 

 

“ I heard your music. What are you doing up? “ she asked standing in front of Waverly closing the door behind her. 

 

“ trouble sleeping so I decided to play some music I’m sorry if it woke you. “ 

 

Nicole smiled at her, seeing her in cute polka dot pj shorts and a tank top that raised a bit showing  the outline of her abs she didn’t catch what she was saying until she heard her name. 

 

“ would you like tea ?” Waverly asked. 

 

Nicole nodded kindly saying no to the tea, 

“ do you mind if I ask you something ? “ she asked 

 

“ let me guess you’re going to ask me why can’t I sleep ? “ Waverly says sitting down on her couch. Nicole follows her sitting closely to her she could feel the cold skin of Waverly hit her warm arm that send chills all over her body. 

 

“ It’s difficult for me to sleep I have a lot in my head sometimes but most of the times I just hear my father yelling at me. Yelling at wynonna for being a fuck up one night I asked her to sleep with me because I couldn’t handle being alone and the next morning she was gone, I don’t blame her for leaving I would of left as well but I couldn’t. Few weeks later I was sleeping and my father had thrown gas all over our home but my aunt came at the right time . Hours later found out he tried to kill himself taking me with him.” She says holding back tears, trying to swallow the knot in her throat she takes a big gulp from her tea.  

 

She wanted to tell her she was sorry for her experiences but she knew that it wouldn’t help it wouldn’t make her forget or be better just by the words. She looked at the woman who was avoiding looking into her eyes, Nicole placed her hand on her arm reaching for the cup to take it out of hands. Putting the cup down on the floor she held her hands in between hers. Finally looking into her eyes she smiled at her. As much as Waverly wanted to hear that she was okay and she didn’t have to go through that she was glad that Nicole was there with her and not saying anything in return all she wanted was someone to listen that’s all she ever wants, she never had that with anyone.

 

Nicole pulls her up from the couch to head to her bedroom still holding on tight to the smaller ones hands the redhead laid on the bed looking at Waverly who was standing looking down at her get comfortable in her bed, never thought she would see that. Nicole pats the bed calling her in, the two women face one another spending sometime looking deep into each other’s eyes Nicole running  her hand through the mane of Waverly. 

 

“ how long till you leave me ?” Waverly asked. 

 

Nicole’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach at the question, she would never leave her. She didn’t know it but Nicole was all in. She later realized she meant work. 

 

“ you have me till morning .” She answers kissing her nose. Not moving her lips from there. She feels Waverly relax under her. 

They doze off into a slumber tangled in each others arms the soft snore of Waverly made Nicole smile, knowing she was sleeping through the night made her feel at ease. The distant sound of a alarm woke her, trying her best to open her eyes that felt they were dumbbells, she had the small woman on top of her, her head nuzzled in her neck, her leg tucked in between Nicole’s leg and hold her hand. Nicole kissed the top of her head trying to move her off to get out of bed. She didn’t succeed she began to whisper her name and continue placing small kisses on her head and arms. Waverly grunted while she rolled off her body still holding tight to her hand. 

 

“ I need to get going waves. “ as much as it pained her saying it she just wanted to get the day over and spend the next two days with her just how they were in that moment. Kissing her shoulder one last time before she headed back to her place to get ready. 

  
  
  


Mid day Waverly went into work seeing her sister behind the bar, she figured she give wynonna a job meanwhile, as much as she would love to drink all the whiskey and beer she held her ground till after work or her days off. Many of the people knew her and liked her just because she was not one to be messed with and how she presented herself she was good company. A couple of people where in the bar, it was almost time for happy hour and their weekly karaoke night. She enjoyed having the rebellious and free spirit of her sister back in her life. Did the thought that she  will leave her again did cross her kind a lot. But she tried her best to live say by day and enjoy her whilst she was in town.

 

Wynonna enjoyed her week back in her hometown where she would spend all her time as a young teenage years when she would beg her aunt Gus to take her with her, until she was old enough to drive her uncles motorcycle. She was never one for small towns she called herself a seagull traveling from port to port. Wishing that she could take her baby sister with her and show her all the places she seen in the years she was out in the world their was not a day she didn’t think of Waverly and how she was doing. 

 

The vibration of her phone pulls her out of her thoughts, 

_ Little haught   _ her screen lite up. 

 

_ Give it a read tell me what do you think.  _

_  Hope to see you soon.  _

There was a attachment with the message. Seeing his name brought Nicole to her thoughts. 

 

**_Carrot top come to shorty’s serenade me with a song !_ **

 

She sends to Nicole putting her phone away and getting back to work. As the time drew closer to six the people started rolling in mainly their usual people but once in a while there will be a spark of new people by new they mean as new BC university kids. Wynonna’s favorite and Waverly absolute least favorite customers. A group of sorority came into shorty’s filling up the bar to a double as usual, making Waverly job double from serving them and making sure no one chokes on their vomit or brakes something or sneak up stairs thinking it’s a dam hotel. Wynonna in the other hand was feeding them more and more alcohol even if they weren’t asking for it she had made friends with a couple of them, getting her hands of one  _ Sandra Evans  _ black card  opening a tab she had a few drinks as a gift but at the end of the day it was a black card, what was a few hundreds dollars of alcohol going to do to it. She even gave herself a nice tip for being a great host. 

Few hours later and many many wasted girls screaming into a microphone, Nicole appears from the blue to a full bar loud with the butchering of  _  pretty women ,  _ she makes her way through the crowd and to the bar to find one of the Earp sisters. She finds one of them not the one she wanted to see but she didn’t mind it. 

 

“ well the song seems appropriate don’t you think. “ wynonna says giving her a smirk look. 

 

Nicole chuckles and sits on the stool.  Wynonna flirtatious comment made her feel flattered, but she always knew that she was joking she picked that up fast since the first time she talked to her. 

 

“ build me up buttercup ? “ wynonna says making Nicole look confused as hell with her comment.  Scrunching her eyebrows “ the song haught give it a go. “ 

 

“ hmmm I don’t know I’ll have to have a few drinks in me to do that. “ she responded. 

 

“ but you don’t drink…” 

 

“ exactly she teased, now I’m going to go look for your sister. It help if you could tell me where to start” she implied. 

 

“ try the kitchen, or she might be upstairs getting some from a sorority girl “ she joked around. 

 

Her short walk to the kitchen she seen a group of girls in their early twenties singing and dancing of beat to the song, the thought of what wynonna made her worried but she didn’t have a reason to right ? Waverly liked her and she liked Waverly also they weren’t dating or anything she was just keeping her company… right ? She thought to herself. The sight of Waverly came to focus, bringing a smile to her face. The music seemed very familiar to her, Waverly approach her with her giddy smile and sparkle in her eyes she wrapped her arms around the tall red head. Both melting into each other’s embrace they held each other for a while before pulling apart Waverly let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“ not that I don’t enjoy seeing your beautiful self here but why are you here ? “ Waverly asked holding Nicole’s hand running her thumb over her hand. 

 

“ wynonna texted me about serenading her, also this playlist sounds oddly familiar. “ Nicole answered. 

 

“Hmmm , yeah I’m pretty sure wynonna stole Andrews playlist or more like his playlist stole her heart. -She giggles- are you staying ? “ 

 

Giving her a charmed smile she placed a kiss on her forehead, “ hanging  from afar while my girl works, that's my jam “ 

Nicole realized how dorky that sounded but it was to late she had said it. 

 

“ you’re the cutest. “ Waverly said as she walked back to the kitchen and Nicole walked to see if wynonna was free to keep her entertained. She wasn’t she was pouring drinks and keeping customers happy. She finds a seat empty next to a dirty blonde girl with a sparkly silver dress, she gave her a friendly smile before pulling out her phone to see a  message of her brother, it was the same one he had send to wynonna. 

She begins to reading  mid way into the story she is startled by a firm grip  on her shoulders, looking back she sees her partner and best friend behind her. 

 

“ what the hell are you two doing here !?” She said turning around to now be facing dolls and jeremy. 

 

“ it’s happy hour on a Friday and there is a house filled with beautiful women; And men.  Jeremy finishes the statement. Grabbing a empty booth they sat around talking and enjoying themselves each looking around at the people some making a fool of themselves others enjoying their evening and some just looking for someone to take home. A woman walks to the table they were in Nicole sitting next to her best friend they both look over to find a beautiful tall blonde with stunning blue eyes standing in front of them, 

 

“ would you like a drink. “ she asked looking  towards dolls. 

“ uh yeah I would like too. “ he moves out of the booth walking away to the bar Nicole could hear him introduce himself to her. Two thoughts came into her thoughts the main one is that her friend would finally be happy or at least have some fun, and he second one is she could make fun of him like he had been making fun of her being so into Waverly.  It was now just her and Jeremy both awkwardly sitting on the same side of the booth, 

As he moves to be in front of her he wanted to know more about the famous Waverly Earp he would hear her talk about he wanted to see her and see if she brought any off vibes. 

 

“ so where is she ? Who is she ? “ he asked eagerly. 

 

Nicole looked around to see if she was around but she wasn’t able to see her from the crowd of people around he bar and standing in the pool table that was blocking the kitchen. She leaned in and gave him a long stare “ you’ll meet her soon don’t worry. “ she said. They continued talking amongs themselves  _ Vienna  _  playing in the background. Made her miss her brother but she always did. 

 

“ hey red can I get you and your curly haired gay anything ?” Wynonna appeared. 

 

“ I’m fine thanks, Jeremy this is wynonna , wynonna this is my best friend Jeremy. “ Nicole introduces them. 

 

Wynonna gives him a smile and extends her hand “ so haught pants does have friends good to know her cat isn’t the only one. Anyways if you need anything give me a yell drinks are all on our very beneficial friend Sandra’s black card” and with that she is gone in the crowd. As the night grew older Jeremy caved in to a few drinks wynonna would send their way being a small male he was also one who didn’t drink and had no tolerance to alcohol, it started with the long constant chatter and random little facts and laughter. She knew he was drunk, after he hit the bottom of his fourth drink. 

 

Walking to the bar she could see dolls playing a game of pool with the same woman he seem to be having a good time all you could notice was his bright smile. She went to tell wynonna to stop sending drinks and for a glass of water. As she turned to walk back she hit. Hit a girl that was walking the same direction and not paying attention covering her all in water. 

 

“ oh shit “ Nicole mouthed  looking directly at the Breast of the girl in front of her. 

 

“ that’s very cold !” She said. 

 

“ I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you really I’m sorry here let me help.” She said as she began to run her hands over her top. Embarrassed and feeling like a idiot she didn’t think that her hands were not towels or anything that will help her situation. She was just a girl feeling on another ones breast.  She stopped and gave her an apologetic look, Walking away she started looking blankly into a crowd many reasons circled her thoughts why she was a introvert that preferred to spend our Friday nights in her apartment with her cat favorite shows or listening to my favorite music. As she turned around to walk back to Jeremy who she hoped and I’m still sitting in the book where she had left them she says whenever a standing arms crossed looking at her and suspicion.

“What’s with you and girls in bars “she says walking passed her heading towards the stairs. 

 

Asking dolls to keep an eye on Jeremy who had made a friend himself. A very good friend by the looks of it. She followed her close behind. Reaching the top the loud music was now a nibble of vibration through the wooden floor and walls. She seen where wynonna was staying, had a couple of baby pictures she wondered which one was Waverly. She came across one where it seemed they were picking a Christmas tree . Waverly was in front of a cut out of an angel, she knew that was her due to the big smile and how her eyes were consumed when she smiled that big. Turning back to show her the picture, she was distracted on her phone, 

 

“ angel Waverly Earp “ Nicole says as the words give her Waverly attention and a smile. Grabbing the picture frame her smile doesn’t disappear as she runs her fingers over it. 

 

“ I was ten here, my mama told me to take a picture because I was her miracle baby. Also the last Christmas our family was well and sane. “ she said placing the picture back on the shelf, slowly turning around to be facing Nicole who had the same sparkle in her eyewhen she would see her. The smaller woman wraps her arms around her holding her tight. 

 

“ I owe you a date. If I’m still wanted for a date “ Nicole implies still hugging her. 

 

Raising her head to look up at her “ of course I still want to go on a date silly, but can our date be on your couch with take out and a show ?” Giving her puppy eyes, she wasn’t about to tell her no even if she did want to have a proper date with her she didn’t mind after all she just wanted to have her in her arms. 

 

“ anything you want angel Waverly.” Giving her a kiss on top of her head. 

 

Back down stairs they entered a mess of a karaoke night she rushed and went looking for dolls to find him going towards the restroom with his new lady friend. She caught him just in time tell him she was heading out and make sure Jeremy was taken home. Moving passed many of bodies of drunken males and females she managed to make her way closer to the door, 

Behind her she heard a messy  **hey** it was the same girl she had accidentally thrown the glass of water on, Nicole gave her a smile. 

 

“ you’re leaavin me? I …. I didn’t even get your number…. I didn’t take you .. you to be a get a girl wet and leave ..” the drunk women said putting her hands on Nicole shoulders. The strong smell of liquor hit her face like a brick. 

 

Before Nicole could respond to her she seen Waverly come between them. 

 

“ Messy steph, what’s with you and always coming after what’s mine ? “ Waverly says standing in front of the women 

“ no way in hell this woman is with you , Champ I get because it’s champ .. but a beautiful redhead. 

Do you know how  fucked up Waverly Earp is?”  she began to speak to Nicole ignoring Waverly. 

 

She slaps her making the drunk woman fall holding her face before wynonna could go after her sister Nicole stops her. 

“ I got her Earp . “ running behind her she finds her in the back of shorty’s rattling things in her bag looking for her car keys. Nicole tries to stop her but Waverly fights her. 

Nicole hold her hands and pulls her in for a hug , 

 

“ let me go Nicole! .” Waverly says with a heavy voice. Nicole doesn’t listen to her but hugs her tighter. 

She could feel Waverly fighting the hug trying to get out of her embrace 

“LET ME GO !!! “ she begins to yell in her chest she could feel the anger turn to sadness and slowly she stopped resisting and began to cry in her arms She held Nicole tight. She loosened her grip and looked at Waverly who face was buried in Nicole chest moving her hands from her side she grabbed her face wiping tears from her cheeks, she moved slowly towards her mouth not breaking eye contact, the one the one thing she has been waiting for and looking forward to doing was having a taste or her she always imagined she would taste of sugar cookies or cupcakes. She was sweeter than anything she has even tasted,  If breathing wasn’t a way to survive Nicole would of never broken their kiss. She rested her head on the smaller woman’s forehead breathing her sweet smell of vanilla. 

 

“ I’m never letting you go “ 


	7. Chapter 7

The drive from the bar to their apartment complex seemed to take less time than usual, Nicole didn’t take her hand off Waverlys sneaking looks when she could. Smiling at her in the elevator on their way up to the apartment. The door closing behind her they were always alone together but tonight her nervous took over her stomach filled with nervous making her feel like she had a whole field of butterflies in there. Waverly noticed her change in face and attitude. She walked towards her she place her hand on her face Nicole kisses her finger tips that where caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes taking in her touch and how nice it felt on her, 

“ why don’t you order in and I’ll pick something to watch and we spend the night watching a movie”  Waverly announces. 

She noticed the nervous that overtook the tall red head. Nicole walked into her room beating herself up it was 9 pm and she had finally had her and she knew how Nicole felt why is she nervous. Walking out of her room she seen Waverly staring down at her phone sitting with her legs crossed on the couch she didn’t realize Nicole walking towards her, until she seen her feet, looking up to see her giving her a smile. 

 

“ what are you reading “ she asked her sitting next to her. 

“ your brothers script it’s really good have you gave it a read ? “ she said as she locked her phone screen placing it next to her and scooting closer to her. Nicole pulls her into her arms holds her tight placing her lips on top of her head 

“ how was your day today ?” She asked. 

“ considering I got to leave the bar early and with the girl of my dreams,it is good.  yours ? “ Waverly asked looking up at her whilst tracing her fingers over hers. 

“ it was long but ended well “ she says.  

 

Still on each other’s arms they spend their evening and their first official date doing the one thing they have been doing since they met. Their breaths were synchronized as they both watched the tv. Hours have passed it was close to one in the morning, Waverly has dozed off into a slumber in Nicole’s chest her hands around the smaller women’s body. 

The vibration and loud ring of her phone woke her, it was wynonna. 

She answers the phone with a very soft and sleepy hello. 

“ hey baby girl I got a flat mind coming down and getting me. “ she says 

“ you could walk home from the bar wy ? Wait you live on top of the bar. “ she replied 

“ yeah…. I am I met someone and he wanted to play twister if you know what I mean … “ Waverly stopped her older sister from talking before she could say anything else. She hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh, the last thing she wanted was to go out in the cold when she was nice and warm in the women's arms. She pulled up wynonna location, she had turned on when she got home just to be in the safe side. Looking up at Nicole who was looking down at her like she was the hot fudge to her sundae, Nicole wet her lips while looking at her brown eyes.  

She places a soft kiss on the top of her head, pulling from her body weight “ I’ll drive “ she said leaving the couch. 

 

The cold truck made Waverly body shiver she held herself to keep herself warm, Nicole turns on the seat heater to give her some help getting warm. Waverly reaches to turn on the radio when she gets struck down by the sound of Alicia keys voice. 

 

_ “You and me together through the days and nights  _

_ I don’t worry because everything is going to be alright .” _

 

Before the song could continue Nicole quickly changes it. Her face is not close to the same color of her hair. She bites her lower lip in embarrassment.  Waverly gave her a soft cute smile and placed her hand on top of hers. 

“ you’re adorable, you know that “ Waverly says. 

 

“ I don’t think that’s the word your sister would use if she had heard that coming from my car radio.” She answers back 

 

The drive to wynonna was quite they weren’t talking just singing along to music and slightly car dancing.  Nicole didn’t let her romantic playlist play she changed it to one that wouldn’t embarrass her so much. But she did have a few songs that she wasn’t proud of for example _the_ _thong_   _song_ It brought her great memories of her college years.

Wynonna hops in the car shivering only wearing her leather jacket that was more for look than to keep her covered from the cold or rain in that case.  She lets out a sigh of relief when her butt hits the warm seat and is now surrounded by the warmth. 

“ thank you for picking me up, but would of been nice if it didn’t take you so long it’s freezing out ! “ she said. 

 

“ be glad we even came to get you “ Waverly says looking at her. 

 

“ soo you guys were together or  you just thought you wake up haught up ?” Wynonna seemed intrigued and wanted to know it all. 

 

They didn’t answer her because in reality they didn’t know if they were just “ buddies “ or together.  Wynonna gave them a chuckle and put her dirty muddy boots on the hand rest. 

Back in there apartment complex Wynonna walked in front of them while they walked slowly, 

“ alright lovers you have 1 minuet to do whatever it is you do and when I come back out I dont want to see you with your tongue down my baby sister mouth! She jokingly said. “ thanks red for picking me up I’ll buy you a drink tomorrow .” 

 

“ good night Wynonna “ Nicole said throwing her her charming smile 

 

“ woah haught might be more careful throwing that smile you might sweep me off my feet as well “ clicking her tongue and giving her a wink she disappears inside the apartment. 

“ you think she was joking about only having a minute? “ Nicole ask Waverly who was pulling the taller woman towards her walking back her body hits Nicole’s front door, she wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck. She moves closer to her, her  lips linger over Nicole not fully going in for the kiss making her wait and maybe beg for it Waverly hoped her it. Nicole’s breath grew heavier her eyes closed not seeing Waverly but feeling her heat their foreheads leaning against the other, her hands on Waverly lower back.  She grew frustrated from her teasing and opened the door behind the small brunette women. She picked her up Waverly wrapped her legs around her hips they crashed on the couch Waverly caved and kissed her a kiss they both craved and needed her tongue found a home in Nicole’s mouth, she pulls away  opening her eyes to see her underneath her lshe sits back on the couch. 

 

“ I don’t want to push anything waves … I’m I’m…scared  “ Nicole’s loses her words by her thoughts of Waverly and her lips. 

 

“ hey it’s okay I’m not asking for you too , but scared of what? Scared of me ? “ Waverly ask. 

 

“ yes, I’m scared to tell you things to touch you, you’re the first person I see as a person. I know we don’t know each other that long but I see you Waverly I see a beautiful amazing loving extraordinary woman. You once told me that I was going to hurt you, I don’t think I’m capable of thinking that let alone do that. I’m scared you’ll be the one to hurt me. 

 

“ Nicole I’m here and I will not hurt you i promise. You make me feel more alive than I have ever felt - she holds her face in between her hands she gives her a soft kiss, a kiss that made Nicole feel reassured. - besides I don’t think I could leave someone with a brother who has amazing taste in music my sister will kill me.  she teases 

 

“ HA HA very funny jerk. “ Nicole kisses her. 

 

Waverly still had her hands around her face  she takes in a deep breath of her sweet smell. And gives her another kiss. 

“ I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of kissing you “ she lets out making Nicole chuckle at her words. 

 

“ me neither, but I think you should head back before wynonna comes barging in. I’ll see you tomorrow “ Nicole reassured her. 

 

Back in her apartment she walked in to wynonna sitting on the floor eating cold leftovers she gave her a smirk look as she took another bit of the cold pasta, 

“ so you and officer tater haught hu ? Way to go give me some “ she gets up leaving the pasta to walk to her sister with a open hand waiting for a high five, a high five she didn’t get.  Instead she got a deep eye roll 

Wynonna gave herself her high five she thought she deserve for that name. 

 

“ did I ruin your night waves ? I’m sorry if I did “ she said to her younger sister that was now picking on the  cold food. 

 

“ she’s scared of me nonna, she thinks I will hurt her… but I … I don’t know “ 

“  you don’t know if you’ll hurt her ? Waves…. “ the brunette cuts her off. 

 

“ no I won’t hurt her god no I won’t she’s perfect in my eyes I just how do I make her believe that I’m not going to play with her and leave her. “ 

 

“ oh that’s easy baby girl, you show her everyday that you like her and appreciate her. She already looks at you like you’re the only one in this world. Just relax and enjoy each other, you two are beautiful together even give me hope that I’ll find me someone one day “ she says. 

 

The two sit  next to one another talking about life and the big life question of “ where do you see yourself in a few years from now “ wynonna pulls out a whiskey bottle from a cupboard, making them have a longer and interning conversation she talked about going back to school to teach and give wynonna the bar to run, she knew her sister came off as a lazy drunk who just likes to pick fights and drink all day and all night but she knew that if she had something of her own she would stick to it. The shots of whiskey grew smaller as the night grew longer wynonna has passed out on the couch as Waverly was a little bit too on the tipsy side, her phone read 4 am, as much as she wanted to text Nichole to be able to sleep next to her she didn’t she knew she shouldn’t. 

  
  


A few hours later she woke up with a pounding headache and the sound of wynonna laughing, she made her way out the room into the fully lit room where wynonna was stuffing her face with pancakes and drinking a coffee, a coffee that made Waverly almost come alive just with the smell. Across the kitchen table she sees Nicole giving her a smile and a soft whispered hey. 

 

“ baby girl haughty here brought us breakfast, good to keep her around.” Wynonna teased 

 

“ well I thought it be the least I could do, also it’s not fair that Andrew is the favorite. “ Nicole admitted 

 

“ ahhh there it is! You are trying to be number one in my heart, I think it’s only fair that we each have a haught we love don’t you think waves? ….. anyways I’m going to grab a shower “ wynonna announces. 

 

She leaves the room and disappears into the hallway, Waverly makes her way around the table and into Nicole’s hand going in for a kiss. Nicole doesn’t reject it but pulls away “ you taste like whiskey baby.” She says as she likes her lips. The sound of baby coming out of the red head mouth makes Waverly feel a way she has not felt in her life. 

“ how do you know what whiskey taste you don’t drink. “ she goes back for another kiss still hugging Nicole looking up at her a bit. Nicole chuckles whilst she goes back in for another kiss this time getting as much taste of the smaller woman’s taste. 

“ because I’ve drank before I just don’t drink anymore, although I was never really a whiskey kind of gal’ my favorite were  Christmas time one time Andrew and I watched elf and drank peppermint shots. “ she says 

 

“ so why  is it you don’t drink ? “ Waverly asked her intrigued by it she always thought she finding drink because she just wasn’t a alcohol person and she knew how to have a good time without liquid courage. 

 

It wasn’t a dramatic story she thought to herself, but she never did tell anyone when they asked she just simply said she wasn’t a fan of alcohol. Nicole became someone else when she drank, it depends on her mood but the day that made her say no to alcohol was not so long ago it was a couple years back she was freshly out of the academy. And when out with her buddies one beer lead to another which lead to a few more then a shot turn to 4 and she became rowdy and loud. She had a reason to be that way. Her grandfather had passed and her parents where in town.  A small bar argument lead to pushing and Nicole trying to be the voice of reason and prevent a fight from starting. She tried and she failed punches thrown and public disturbance while intoxicated lead her to be put in a jail cell for the night. That wasn’t the problem to why she stopped drinking, it was the words that her father told her the morning after. 

 

_ “ you  are irresponsible careless, no one will ever respect you as a police officer. Who would want a drunk as a officer.”   _

 

The words still stung as she said them to Waverly, she didn’t feel forced to tell her, she was glad she could tell someone about it and somehow Waverly felt like a safe zone to her she could trust her. As much as it hurt her to relive the memory of that night she felt the comfort and understanding of the small brunette who was looking up at her with so much love in her look. She could swear that in that moment she was so in love more than she had ever been. 

 

Waverly tiptoe to kiss Nicole  the taste of whiskey over took Nicole’s taste. But made her smile nonetheless, 

“ well I for one will always want you in and out of the uniform . You’re my best baby.” Waverly says. 

 

She gives her a radiant smile, oh how in love they both were but yet too afraid to tell each other. 

 

“ what are your plans today ?” Nicole asked still holding her close to her body. 

 

“ umm whatever yours are,  that’s if you want me with you “ timidly said 

 

“ I always want you with me pretty girl. I am going to spend the day with my grandmother. I’m sure she would love - I mean like to see you “ Nicole said 

In the instant wynonna walks out of there restroom with underwear and a bra and a towel on her head. 

 

“ do I get to meet granny haught as well ? “ 

 

“WYNONNA!  Put some clothes on please !” Waverly nearly loses it. 

 

“ oh come on baby girl haught doesn’t have eyes for me and if she did she clearly couldn’t handle all of this. “ wynonna teases 

 

“ you’re right, I don’t have eyes for you. But you’d be amazed at what I can do Earp. “ 

 

“ interesting haught very interesting, but that will have to wait unfortunately you want get this top shelf ass anytime soon.” She joked  a joke that Waverly wasn’t enjoying 

 

“ get changed Earp.” Nicole announces 

 

Waverly with her arms crossed her body leaned into Nicole’s front she gives her sister a look that could injure.  It make her raise her hands in defense and walked back into the room. 

 

“  you think it’s a good idea to take wynonna to meet your grandmother?” She asked nervously. 

 

“ oh come on she loved you it be like taking a female version of andrew beside what’s the worse that can happen right. “ she answered 

 

What’s the worse that can happen kept playing over in Nicole’s head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I updated true be told   
> My inspiration was lost and the last thing I wanted to do was crest anything but I promised myself that I would write more and post more.   
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful 2019 :)


	8. I don’t wanna be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long time no see .  
> Hello it was a struggle to write again, surprisingly I have been busy with life and getting use to new things so didn’t have time to write anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and this fic I kinda have a outline of this fic already but feel free to listen to the playlist I created for this fic ( end notes )  
> :) tell me what you think about it . Be gentle!

The loud voice of wynonna screaming to a song that spoke to her soul made them both feel annoyed and entertained. Nicole has her arm resting on the arm rest while holding on to Waverly’s hand. Enjoying as much as they could the song that the  woman covered in leather was butchering. 

 

As the song came to an end wynonna took it upon herself to dissect her as much as possible. 

 

“ so haught, you rich or something because this neighborhood looks pretty old money. “ 

Nicole gave her a smirk smile through her rear view mirror. “ no I’m not rich as you know I live in an apartment not here. “ she answer as smartly as wynonna asked her question. 

 

“ well is your family rich, what do they do ? “ 

 

“ they are on the living good and they are doctors. “ she answered. 

 

“ hmm doctors ay, where do they live ? Do you have any other siblings besides you know the perfect haught of a brother you have. “ she said knowing that it would bug her a bit. 

 

“ they live in California with not the best haught I’ll let you know ! and no it’s just him and I “ 

 

“ why don’t you talk to them ? “ she asked and right then and there she knew she had crossed the imaginary line that no one should ever cross. But before she could take back her words Nicole began to talk. 

 

“ they didn’t like that their first born didn’t follow in the family  footsteps. Then I found out that kissing girls behind a pub was fun and well that was strike 2 and strike 3 I rather not speak of. Anything else Earp ? “ she seemed annoyed at her by they had reached her grandmother house.  She didn’t answer her she just grabbed her jacket and exited the car. 

 

Wynonna didn’t mean to make her feel uncomfortable she didn’t know when to stop most of the time.  But even if she didn’t know what she had done wrong just one look at her sister would tell her that she had mest up. As Nicole walked up the steps  Waverly pulls her sister back giving her a sharp look. 

 

“ I know I know I fucked up.  I never know when to shut up. “ she said feeling bad about it. 

 

“ I don’t even know the things you asked her and I’m …. well I don’t know what I am but we are seeing each other and now I feel uncomfortable. “ Waverly said. 

 

She walked up the stairs to where Nicole was with her grandmother, she put her best face and said hello to the older women standing in front of her now.  With a warm and genuine smile, Angela pulls the smaller women in for a hug. “ oh it’s wonderful to see you again Waverly.” She says looking passed her to see wynonna who is still standing alone at the start of the path way. 

 

“ who’s your shy  friend ? “ she asked. 

 

Nicole looked over to her jerking her head towards her calling her over. 

“ this is Waverly sister also know as Andrews soulmate in music” Nicole says 

 

Wynonna gives Angela a smile and extends her hand but the older lady looks down at it and chuckles pulling her in for a hug. 

 

“ we are huggers around her get use to it, I’m Angela. “ she says 

 

“ ohh you guys get more perfect as I meet you I’m wynonna huge fan of your grandson  your granddaughter is close second” she jokes around. 

 

They walk into her home  a home that was filled with pictures of her grandkids her husband and her son on a typical pose of them two on a fishing day out. sitting in the living room  talking about their weeks and then wanting to learn more about the Earp sisters the conversation came naturally to them. They bounced back and forth. Enjoying tea and cold cut sandwiches Waverly helped  make. they knew more about Nicole and she new more about Waverly and wynonna. 

 

Spending an  afternoon with her they said their goodbyes, while the two sister went ahead and walked out to the car Nicole’s grandmother held her back to have a word, something that will change her mood within the moment. 

 

“ sweetie, your mother and father are coming up for a visit.” She says

Her face and mood change instantly, she didn’t know how to feel. She did she was angry but for a reason she didn’t know. 

“ I’m …. I have to go .. “ with out anything else she walked out of her grandmother’s house. Completely forgetting she was with the earps she seen Waverly giving her a smile a smile that make Nicole feel like the world around her didn’t matter. She had to put her best fake smile and get home. Little did she know that Waverly knew her well enough to know when something is wrong. 

The car ride back to the city was a bit quiet Nicole lost in her thoughts Waverly talking to wynonna about the bar and what they had to get for their karaoke weekend. 

The distant sound of wynonna voice brings her out of her thoughts, 

“ haught … haught what you say ?” Wynonna said. 

 

“ I’m sorry what did you say I didn’t hear you “ she responded. 

“ theme of the night what you think about  **_stardust_ ** “ wynonna says excitingly 

 

“ stardust ? “ Nicole says confused look on her face. 

 

“ yeah like ziggy you know Bowie we could even bring it the other greats” she says. 

Nicole gives her a smile through the rear view mirror “ sounds fun Earp”  

 

Dropping off wynonna at shorty’s the drive to the apartment was dead silent but Waverly knew they were okay Nicole had her hand on Waverly thigh drawing small circles, throwing her a few small smiles. 

 

Walking into her apartment Nicole throws herself on the couch looking up to the ceiling when the sight of Waverly comes  she looks down at the red head. 

 

“ what is it ? “ she asked her in a calm voice caring and filled with love a patience 

 

“ my parents are coming into town and I don’t … I don’t know why it affect me so much if I’m not going to see them but I haven’t had them near in over 5 years “ she rises herself up to be on her elbow.  Looking at Waverly who’s look to her was soft and pure, she gave her a smile and walked to sit behind Nicole to have her head on her laps looking down on her passing her fingers through the red heads hair. 

 

“ you should talk to them Nicole. “ Waverly says 

 

She gave her a strange look “ I don’t want to talk to them I don’t owe them anything I don’t even want to look at them. “ 

 

“ why do you hate them so much Nicole. Really why I don’t think you are telling me the complete story to why you stopped talking to them” Waverly said 

 

Nicole arose, it took her awhile to forget the reasons and the memories of her younger years. There was a lot she hasn’t share with her. She didn’t think it would come to that

 

“ it’s okay you don’t have to tell me I understand… I’m sorry if I put pressure on you like that I’ll …. I’ll leave you alone “ Waverly says leaving the couch before she could fully leave she felt a firm hand on her arm. 

Nicole has grabbed her didn’t say anything and pulled her back down to sit down. 

 

“ have you ever wonder  why I keep to myself why I don’t really talk to anyone or why I spent my birthday working and with my grandmother. Besides the fact that I love my grandmother” Nicole asks her, holding her hands in between hers for a reason that she would like to convince herself that her touch calmed her brought her at  ease. But she just didn’t want her to run, run away from her. 

 

“ no I didn’t think much of it I just thought you were into your work and care for your family. I’m I missing something?” Confused and concerned her hands were now holding on to Nicole’s. 

 She took a deep breath her voice shaky and wasn’t sure if anything was going to come out. 

“ at a young age I would like to think my parents knew I was different they never treated me like I seen them treat Andrew, I remember one day I mentioned that one of friends from school was pretty and i married her in class. 

Well they didn’t like that not one bit ,they changed me schools to later find out if was a anti LGBTQ growing up I didn’t make friends till high school when I didn’t study hard enough to go to college to be a doctor. I moved in with my grandmother the night of the bar because they were to send me to a  conversion therapy center but she took me in …..

Waverly I don’t let people in because I’m broken I’m broken I’ve convinced myself no one likes me I come with baggage my last girlfriend cheated on me. I get lost in my work because that’s all I have and I know I’m good at what I do , and I just don’t ….” her voice betrayed her she tried to say more to let it all out but nothing came out. 

 

Waverly pulled her in for a hug she rest her head on her shoulder the touch made her feel safe made her feel accepted she never felt that with anyone she dated. She never cared for them as much as she had already cared for waverly. She held tight to her, she felt no pity she didn’t feel sorry for Nicole she didn’t look at her any differently than she did she was glad that she opened up to her. She could feel Nicole’s tears fall on her shoulder. 

 

“ I’m here and I’m going to stay as long as you want me, I promised your grandmother you would not scare me away. Besides we earps are stubborn and have thick skin. She kisses her on her temple and grabs her face gently making her look at her, wiping away her tears she cupped Nicole’s face giving her a smile.  

The red head closes her eyes from embarrassment, 

 

“ open your eyes for me please … baby please open your eyes I need you to look at me for this next part  Waverly asked. Nicole will you be my girlfriend?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/1288724298/playlist/5SF4R3hqbX62FDPj2EUnG9?si=hmBSgnhqT3SjGQF8VG9Dhw


	9. Lose my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by dean Lewis   
>  Lose my mind

 “ well how’d it go ? Wynonna asks her sister who was sitting across the bar at 9 am “ AND when I say how’d it go I don’t meet how was she in bed I mean the question “ she clarified herself. 

Giving her a smile Waverly begins to talk when footsteps catch her attention coming from next to her. To her surprise she sees Andrew coming down shirtless. 

 

“ oh wynonna please . Please tell me you didn’t sleep with my girlfriends brother ! “ 

 

Before she could answer Andrew pulls his shirt over his head walking down to say hi to her. 

 

“ so I’m guessing my sister agreed to being your girlfriend that great news. “ still hugging her. 

 

“Why did you sleep with him !?” She yells and smacks her sisters arm. 

 

“ woah waves I didn’t sleep with little haught relax , I wish I could but .. - she stops and looks at him - but just know I didn’t sleep with him. Don’t worry “ the older Earp says as she continues to count the bottles 

She trust her sister and she wouldn’t lie to her … she hoped. The last thing she wanted was trouble in paradise, she just got her to trust her and open up with her let alone they just officially started their relationship. Although she always felt like she was her girlfriend eversince the first night they hung out together.  Deep in her thoughts she didn’t notice that there was another human a very beautiful man standing next to her and Andrew, a man that by the looks of it was very into himself just like Andrew was. By no means did thinking that she meant it as a offense, he was clean and build had a nice structured face gorgeous hazel brown almost green eyes  a bit a of a beard and seemed very charming at first glance. She might have a girlfriend but she could think that the man in front of her was very attractive, 

 

“ hello I’m Waverly.” She said to him. 

 

Andrew looks at her “ right. I’m sorry, waves this is sam, sam this is Waverly my sisters girlfriend and wynonna's younger sister.” He introduced them. 

 

“ it’s nice to meet you Waverly. I’m Samuel or just sam  “ he says in a very seductive English accent. 

 

“ as much as I would like to know why and how this came about I know that Nicole knows nothing about you so I refuse to know until she does. But Andrew why are you here and haven’t gone to see her?” 

Andrew looks at the two people in front of him,  expecting them to help him out. Be they just walked away to the far end of the bar.  Leaving him with Waverly, who was standing with her arms crossed waiting for a good explanation. 

 

“ so why are You here and why doesn’t your sister know ? “ she asked 

 

“ my parents are in town, I’m sure you know, Nicole gets weird and turns into a workaholic. And i came to be the good news of the bad news so you could say I’m here to make things easier.” He answered 

 

Waverly thought about what he said and she didn’t notice that she woke up weirder and earlier for her run she skipped her breakfast. In that moment her phone beeped as a message  appeared from Nicole. Call it fate or just weird coincidence. 

 

_ Nicole : hey pretty girl, I picked up an extra shift won’t be home till late. But I’ll meet you for lunch in our booth. Xx  _

 

And her workaholic tendency showed more, she smiled but then gave a look to Andrew who smirked at her he knew what his sister had send her .  They spend the morning helping wynonna for the night ahead, she also spend her time convincing Andrew to join them for lunch. 

 

“ I’m scared.” He let out  not wanting to bring it up, he respected her decision on wanting Nicole to know about his life before she did. But he couldn’t help but blurt it out. 

 

“ scared of what exactly?” She responded. 

 

“ I know Nicole would be happy about Sam and that I am happy but I’m scared that I hurt her by not telling her by keeping this from her, to be honest I was just scared of being happy that I wanted to preserve it. “ 

“ I can’t say much about your sister but that she is amazing and caring and very very thoughtful, so maybe try and be open and don’t break the trust. She will be happy that you are happy for sure.” She assured him with a kind smile. 

 

They arrived to the cafe where Nicole was sitting in the same booth the day of her birthday. Waverly never felt the feeling she had in her body, when she seen the read head woman sitting there drinking her coffee. Andrew watched it all happen taking it in he knew what that was what she was feeling because he felt it with Sam. 

 

To Nicole surprise she rose up from the booth and hugged her brother. 

“ decided to come a day earlier thank the folk, and well I ran into waves in the bar I hope you don’t mind that I crashed your lunch date. “ he says. 

 

She doesn’t say anything but gives him a smile and  a playful punch in the arm. They catch up during lunch never mention of their parents but just about him his story his. She didn’t care to share much about herself with him. During the lunch Waverly kept her hand on her thigh tracing circles it made her heart race but also made her feel calm and safe. 

“ enough about me big sister. I need to ask if waves can get drunk with us tonight? “ he asked 

 

She gives him a look “ umm she’s her own person, but I would like her to be around people and not home alone. So it’s okay with me baby.” She says looking at her. 

 

“ awwwww “ Andrew lets put it melts his heart seeing how in love his sister is. “ okay lovely ladies I’m going to go see my main lady. I’ll see you both later “ he leaves the booth placing a kiss on Nicole forehead. 

Walking hand in hand Waverly walks back to the station with Nicole. She didn’t want to push her to tell her how she felt, with her parents coming into town later that night. 

The walk to the station seemed to go by quicker  than walking alone. Still hand in hand having small talk, 

“ so about tonight.. I was wondering if you maybe got off … I mean if you leave work a bit early maybe you could join us? “ Waverly asked. 

 

Nicole smiling at her and her quirky self is something she really liked about the small women. As she played with her hands twirling her fingers through waverly’s. 

“ I’ll try and work as fast as I can. I can’t make any promises but I would like to spend the night with you if that’s okay ?” 

 

“ of course it is I’ll see you later baby. Don’t work to hard sheriff haught.”she places a gentle kiss on the taller women’s lips she tasted sweet like strawberries she knew that would become her favorite taste. 

 

As the day grew shorter and the night came along the locals arrived at the bar. Their voices fill up the bar quickly. Waverly sitting next to the two men talking amongst themselves getting to know each other. As quickly as wynonna and Andrew became close friends , Waverly grew a loving to Sam. Relating to same interest and ways of seeing the world. 

“ I spend half the year in a small town in Brazil learning and seeing how others live. It was the best time I’ve ever had. Shows there is still good humans out in the world. Have you ever thought about traveling?” He asked. 

 

“ that sounds amazing, I would love to travel see what else is out there. I’d love to be in the forest or maybe near a beach learning more about the oceans. I don’t know didn’t have much time to think about it but I always love the thought of traveling. “ she answered. 

 

“ I’ve been to Greece. “ wynonna butts in. 

 

“ a little mama Mia moment for you love “ Andrew teased. 

 

“ yeah I simply went to sleep with the men. Not really a self discovery journey. I discovered a few things and let’s say it wasn’t a small thing. “ she said. 

 

Making all of them cringe she walked away back to do her job.  

 “ is your sister joining us tonight sweetie “ Sam asked resting  his arm on his shoulder a bit tipsy. 

 

“ I am not sure.. waves is Nicole joining us tonight ? “ 

 

She shrugs her shoulders reaching for her phone checking the time it’s past 9pm  but no message from her. A little sad that she wasn’t showing up she put it away and they went to play a game of pool and sing along to the butchery of the songs people were singing. 

Amongst the fun Andrew spots a redhead in the bar talking to wynonna. He grew nervous but excited at the same time. 

 

He approaches them Nicole had a drink in her hand 

“ you drinking tonight big sister ? “ he asked pulling her in for a sweaty hug. 

 

“ the sheriff haught classic “ she raise her glass up to her brother. 

 

“ club soda ?” He questions 

 

With a simple head nod she looks pass him to look for Waverly. Who she spots. 

 

“ who’s that playing pool with waves ?” 

 

Andrew downs his drink give a look to wynonna who gives him a smile and a reassuring wink. He takes a deep breath 

 

“ that’s my boyfriend Sam. And I would love for you to meet him” he says a knot forms in his throat and his heart drops to his stomach. 

 

She doesn’t say anything but smiles at him and walks towards them. She wasn’t much of a person who speaks but when the time is right  she does. 

Waverly notices her girlfriend walking to them, noticing how her uniform compliments her body well and fits perfectly. Her smile brightens her right something she would never understand how and why but never did she question in when she realized it happens.  Walking up to her meeting her half way she kisses the tall red head she tangled her hands through her hair. Nicole can taste the alcohol but still the taste of the small brunette, 

 

“ I’m glad you made it. “ she whispered into her mouth. Nicole moves from her lips to her forehead placing a kiss on it. 

 

“ hi I’m Nicole, big sister of this fool.” She says extending her arm towards Sam. 

 

With a smile he accepts her hand “ nice to finally meet you, I’m Sam this fools boyfriend “ he says. As he looks to Andrew as if he was asking if it was okay he said that. 

 

“ well how about a little friendly game of pool, and a round on me. “ Nicole says. 

 

As she walks away from the table she feels her hand be grabbed by a smaller softer hand. 

 

“ are you okay baby ?” She Waverly asks 

 

She nods her head. “ why don’t you go back and start the game I’ll be there in a second” 

 

Sitting on the stool in front of the tabs of beer she rests her head on the table. Wynonna rest Her head   in front of the redhead. Not saying anything just exchanging looks that followed with a smile and a laugh. 

 

“ what can I get you haughtstuff ?” 

 

“ I need 5 shots and a pitcher of beer please “ she drops her card on the counter. 

 

“ 5 shots but there are 4 that drink unless you are buying me one then in advance thank you “  wynonna does the math out loud 

 

“ in that case 6 shots.” She answered 

Placing a shot glass on the table Nicole takes it, throwing it back she makes a face of disgust and puts a limit in her mouth. The hairs in her body stand and shiver travel all over her body.  Wynonna gives her a shocked look, mouthing words that couldn’t come out. She then let out a laugh of pure enjoyment and happiness. 

“ oh haught you are going to Earp it up as long as you’re with my sister. “ she informs her. 

 Walking back to the table with shots in her hand and wynonna following with the pitcher she hands them out. 

 

“ I’d like to make a toast. Here’s to tonight and to you beautiful people in front of me and bringing me all this new happiness and enjoyment in life. Oh and to you two haughty’s “ wynonna says shot glass in the air they all drink and give the same reaction to Nicole that wynonna gave her when she drank the other shot.  

Nicole was two shots in and was feeling a bit unsteady, she hadn’t drank in years so the alcohol took over her quickly and faster than the rest. She pulled Waverly in front of her  in between her legs she had her hands around her Waist resting her head on her shoulder. Waverly leaned back into her. There people left the bar they were amongst ones of the last ones to stay. Still talking their conversation flows naturally, in the background  _ piano man by billy Joel   _  Plays setting the mood. 

 

“ well I think we should head out since my sister is drunk and falling asleep on your shoulder and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. “ Andrews says leaving his seat 

 

“ right, our parents are coming in. God why ! Maybe I should take another shot “ Nicole says loud enough for wynonna to hear. 

 

“ I don’t think that’s a good idea baby. Like Andrew said you have a long day tomorrow. “ Waverly says leaving her spot now facing Nicole pulling her off the chair. 

 

“ yeah red bar is close either way. I’ll drive you guys home. “ wynonna says throwing in the rag. As she hops over the counter walking out Andrew and Sam walk to their car. 

 

“ hey where you two going ? Nicole yells out in the dead silence of the night. 

 

“ hotel not so far from here.” Her brother answers 

 

“ nope you are coming home with us you sure ass hell are not staying in a hotel idiot. Grab your bags and go to my apartment !” She screams out  

 

Nicole falls asleep in the car.  Letting the two Earp sisters talk for a while.  

“ so are you planning on going to meet haught parents ?”

“ she didn’t tell me to join her but if she wants me with her I would. Although I’m a bit nervous to meet them. What if they don’t like me ? Or they are mean to me ? “ Waverly worries 

 

The sound of a faint voice coming from the back seat of the car catch their attention 

 

“ they will love you even if they don’t, I do ….kick butt ” Nicole says, her eyes still shut and half asleep. 

 

They don’t make comments about what she said because she was drunk she didn’t know what she was saying they thought. Wynonna smiled at her sister and continued on route to their apartment complex. Helping Waverly with the tall redhead out the car and into her apartment. 

 

“ you know you’re great … and even if I’m not your favorite you’re my favorite person … I … you’re my best friend . Earp” Nicole said to wynonna more half asleep than drunk at this  point. 

 

“ don’t worry haught you’re my favorite too. And not just because you’re the sheriff. “ she responded as she laid Nicole on her bed.  

 

On her way out of the room she seen Waverly talking to Andrew and Sam. “ your sister is a cute drunk  little haught. “ wynonna says hopping on the counter. He gives her a chuckle and rubs the back of his neck, 

“ alright think we should call it a night. “ Waverly announces to the bunch. 

 

“ you guys could stay in my apartment if you’d like wynonna goes for you too. Considering you don’t have a car to go back to shorty’s” 

 

“ ohh cuddle sessions with these two hot men sign me up ! I’ll have the baby oil ready boys. Good night waves see you tomorrow “ wynonna says walking out the door. 

 

“ I see why you like her so much. “ Sam lets know “ well  Waverly I enjoyed tonight and getting to know you I’ll see you tomorrow have a good night. “  he kisses her on the cheek goodbye. 

 

Andrew stays with he small brunette after he leaves, 

“ will you be going with Nicole to meet our parents ? “ he asked there was a hint of fear in his voice. 

 

“ I wasn’t sure if she wanted me there … “  

 

“ I know her she is going to play tough and say she’s okay, but she’s not. And I’ve never seen her this comfortable or herself, she hasn’t seen them in 5 years they don’t know much or how she looks now how she is. Waverly I’m asking you this for her sake. “  

 

She gives him a nod in agreement. Pulling him in for a hug “ I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast, try and get some sleep it will be okay “ 

 

Grabbing some pain killers and a glass of water she walks into a dark room but still can’t see Nicole figure in the bed. The bathroom light was on, she sat waiting for her, she couldn’t help but think what Andrew had told her she wanted to know why she would change who she is 

Was it to please them? 

The restroom  door opened, she came out shirtless Waverly couldn’t help but stare at her tone body. She lost her breath her mouth went dry. 

 

“ I got puke on my shirt. “ Nicole says in a soft voice 

It made Waverly let out a laugh getting up and off the bed she walks to pull out a t shirt for her. By the time she did Nicole was already in bed. 

 

“  baby come be my little spoon “ Nicole says. 

 

Waverly heart melt me at the sweetness of the words that filled the room. She climbed on to the bed facing her she got close to her feeling her Heat the smell of alcohol and mint mixed. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, placing a soft kiss on her chest feeling her heartbeat. Nicole kisses her forehead. 

 

“ I’m sorry” Nicole whispers. 

 

“ why are you sorry ?” Waverly ask confused at the statement. 

 

“ I shouldn’t of drank  I am just … I “ she stops talking. 

 

“ Nicole you could talk to me Don’t be afraid I’m here for you as long as you want me I will be.” She reassures her. 

 

“ I will always want you with me pretty girl. Thank you for saying that. Waves will you come with me tomorrow to see my parents, I don’t think I could do it without you.” Nicole says  the room is dark but she could still feel Waverly staring at her. 

 

“ I would love to “


	10. Heal

Nicole could feel the heat from the sun rays coming into her room. Still having her arms wrapped around her girlfriend makes her smile. She tries to ignore the pulsing headache she has. Pulling her in closer to her she breathes in her sweet smell. 

Waverly can’t help but wake up happy looking up she sees Nicole beautiful soft brown eyes looking at her. She reaches up giving her a kiss, a kiss that was more than just a peck but she began to explore her mouth, Nicole moved to be on top of the smaller woman still not braking their kiss waverly’s hand wandered the tall woman's  body. Sending shivers through her body she broke the kiss moving down to her neck Nicole found her soft spot kissing over again. Letting out soft moans Waverly couldn’t help but hold on to Nicole, she could feel the stinging on her back. She wraps her legs around her waist she picks her up of the bed. 

 

Waverly grabs control pushing Nicole on the bed now on top of her she gives her a smirk trailing from her mouth down her neck she felt it fair she leave a mark on her like she did to her. She could see Nicole grip the sheets her breathing gets faster as she gets lower. Kissing every part of her body  she moans at every touch. Behind the moans and the heavy breathing they hear music getting louder as they stop. Both looking at each other confused and out of breath The music stops. 

“ YOU HAVE VERY THIN WALLS !! “ they hear wynonna yell. 

 

The laugh at the comment. Both laying next to each other now looking up at the ceiling their breath began to normalize. 

“ maybe we should play music next time. “ Nicole says. 

 

“ or we could continue it in the shower “ she gets up out of bed and pulls her up following her into the shower. 

  
  


 They go out for breakfast very awkwardly wynonna stares at Nicole who has a very bright and happy face for someone who had drank last night. Andrew can’t help but laugh at it. 

 

“ so waves, it’s true ?” He ask again. 

 

At first she didn’t understand what he was talking about. Until she remembered the first time they met he had asked her about rumors.  She smirks and continues to eat. 

They had planned to meet at Angela’s house around two in the afternoon  for lunch it was currently ten a.m walking back to the complex Waverly waked with Sam continued their talk  of last night leaving Andrew and wynonna to bug Nicole. 

 

“  so how was your morning Nicole ?” Andrew asked 

She rolled her eyes and didn’t answer his question. 

 

“ I should've slept with Andrew and English crumpet to make it fair.” Wynonna said continuing there teasing. 

 

“ did you burn your neck ? This morning ” Andrew implied as he pointed out the mark on her neck 

 

Wynonna stopped walking. Shocked look on her face as she looks back at her baby sister. 

 

“ Waverly Earp, here I thought I was the wild child !” She yells as Waverly blushes. Sam Laughing at the comment. 

Hanging out killing the time. Nicole can’t seem to get her hands off her girlfriend she drew circles on her leg, she grew nervous as the time came closer to two p.m 

They had left to get ready leaving Nicole alone in her apartment. She didn’t like it, she had too much time to think to herself she had convinced herself not to go to run and hide till they left. She didn’t owe anything to her parents but she did to her grandmother, after some time she had picked something that was her she didn’t have to impress her parents she had her girlfriend. She went simple and comfortable with a knitted blue sweater and some jeans. 

 

The knock on her door informed her that the time had come the last five years of not seeing nor talking to her parents was over. She was scared but also wanted to show them who she was and how well she did with out them.  

At the other side of the door was Waverly wearing a burgundy crop top and black jeans. She looked beautiful in her eyes but something was missing. She notices the small mark that she had left her earlier that morning, 

 

“ I’m sorry I left you a mark.” Nicole says guiding her into the apartment. 

“ it’s okay, I should be the one saying sorry I left you a mark knowing you’ll be seeing your parents today, what are  they going to think of me ..” 

 

“ doesn’t matter what they think I think you are remarkable, no pun intended. “ she gives her a kiss 

 

“ we should head out if we want to be there on time. I want to pick up a bouquet of flowers for your grandmother. Tell her the good news “ 

 

Nicole looks at her slightly confused. “ and what would that be ?” 

 

“ that you asked me to be your girlfriend “ she says pushing her out of her apartment. 

  
  


They arrived to her grandmother's house a bit early by the looks of it no one was there it gave her a bit of relief. Waverly had the flowers in her hand and holding  Nicole hand they were greeted by the old woman with a big smile. 

 

“ oh I’m happy to see you both” she exclaimed with joy hugging her granddaughter. Moving over to Waverly. 

 

“ I’m so glad to see you again.” She says still hugging Waverly. 

 

“I told you your grandkids wouldn’t scare me away. By the looks of it you’ll have me for some time hopefully “ she says looking at her girlfriend.  Who gave her a big smile. 

 

“ oh I’m glad ! Come come let me put these in water and I’ll get you two something to drink I’m happy you’re here “ 

After a few drinks they hear a car pull into the driveway. She could hear music, she knew it was Andrew her nervous were at ease by the sound of  _ journey _ . They took longer to walk into the door when they did Nicole got anxious she seen her mother for the first time in years nothing changed she thought to herself. Time did change her she looked older same hair  making her look like she was better than everyone else always dressed as if it was a social event. God forbid that she let loose and dress down. Her father always scared her till the day he didn’t you could say they were meant for one another nothing compared to her grandmother or grandfather. But you could say there is always one bad seed of the bunch if there was a bunch.  

Her judgment clouded she wanted to tell them everything she didn’t get the chance to tell them but she felt the warmth of Waverly’s hand  tighten around hers. 

 

She seen wynonna walk in next to Andrew but no Sam. Before she could mention anything they were to far away from each other. 

Nicole mother was the first to walk up to her, she was nervous and they both knew it. She smiled at her taking in all of her daughters beauty.  Nicole felt a simple hello would of been weird to say, what do you say to your mother that stood behind your father when he kicked their daughter to the streets at the age of 16? Certainly not hello she knew that.  She did the next best thing , 

 

“ Leigh  I’d like you to meet Waverly , my girlfriend.” Nicole said towards her mother. 

 

“ don’t be dramatic Nicole , she is your mother like it or she is and always will be your mother “ her father said. 

 

Nicole chuckled looking down to her feet. “ and this man would be my father, Dr. Stephen haught the great cardiologist! “ she announced. 

The tension between them could be cut with a  plastic knife. Waverly didn’t know what to do or say to help her in the situation but hold her hand and remind her she was there with her. 

“ sir this is my girlfriend I would love if you acknowledge her and respect her. “ she said 

 

The look on his face seem as if he was hurt at what she had told him the words that came out of his mouth seem to hurt him. “ it’s nice to meet you I’m sure “ 

 

She was heated she didn’t want or care for the excuse Andrew had  for not having Sam next to him. For the sake of her grandmother she stood quiet.   They spend the whole lunch talking about their patients and work and all the great things they do they not once asked about her or how she is or what she has been doing.  She drops her fork on the plate drinking the remaining amount of wine in her glass, 

 

“ you know my  birthday was a few weeks ago, you didn’t care to say happy birthday nor send a dam letter. How do you do that ? How do you both just completely shut me out, I don’t care honestly but I would like you guys to know that I am sheriff of this fine city I love my job, I have friends that have become my family and I have this woman next to me that words can’t describe what I feel for her. Here I thought we would have a lunch with two changed people but by the looks of it you still treat us like one of your patients. “ she gets up and steps away from the table. 

 

Andrew gets up with her “ Nicole wait .” He says 

 

“ nope you don’t get to tell me anything sit down “ she responds 

 

“ what the hell is wrong with you. “ 

 

“ fuck you andrew !”  

 

“ Nicole Rayleigh haught !” Her grandmother exclaimed . 

 

She walks out of the door followed by Andrew who was followed by wynonna and Waverly. 

“ what the hell was that about !? “ he yells to his sister who was reaching  for her car keys. 

 

“ you were suppose to be here with Sam not wynonna. I think that’s real big for you l. Still wanting to be perfect in their eyes. Drew  that was a bullshit move you pulled today. “ 

 

“ bullshit move I did ? Nicole if only you knew but you’re  too stubborn to hear anyone’s else reasons because they will never be good enough for you. “  tears filled his eyes looking at his sister. 

 

“ red …” wynonna lets out trying to be the peace in the discussion. 

 

“ wynonna I would appreciate if you wouldn’t get in. If you could see things my way you would understand “ she responded. 

 

“ see things your way? Well I would but it’s kinda hard to navigate my head up my ass !” Andrew yells at her. 

 

With no response she jumps in her car without her girlfriend she takes off, she was filled with anger and bitterness she didn’t want Waverly seeing her like that. She wanted to drive up the mountains leave her phone and walk till she didn’t know where she was but she knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. She drove back to the city making a few stops before she went to talk to Sam hoping he would still be in Waverly’s apartment.  She was still hurt by her family but the anger that filled her heart was turn into sadness, it weighed more than the anger she had been caring for the past five years. 

 

Knocking on the door after a few knocks no one answered the door she began to walk away from the door when the hinge of the door stops her from walking. She was glad to see he was still there, she wanted to talk to him but more apologize to him. 

 

“ hello Nicole I’m surprised to see you. Umm I’d say come in but it’s not my home it’s more yours… “ he said shyly. 

 

They didn’t talk for a while they sat down across each other, she didn’t know how to begin or to begin at all.  

 

“ I’m sorry about Andrew .” She says 

 

He gives her a look of confusion not knowing what she meant  he leans in a bit. “ what did he do ? “ 

 

“ he didn’t take you to meet our parents. He took wynonna instead I’m sorry he is a asshole.” 

 

With that he understood but he also didn’t at the same time. He chuckles and looks at her deep in her eyes 

“ you are upset at nothing love, I don’t mind that I didn’t meet your parents by the talk of them I’m glad I didn’t. “ 

 

“What do you mean ?” 

 

“ the reason why I love your brother is because he doesn’t force things he respects what I want and don’t want, and so do I. We have been dating for 3 years he treats me like no one ever had he loves me more than I’ve ever witness, if he doesn’t wish to show the world that yet I will not be the one to force it out. I love our relationship just between us.” He tells her. 

 

Nicole feels like crap after his reasoning, but Andrew was right she would of never gave him the time to talk to her and she should of. They continued talking about their relationships something she hasn’t had the time or the person to talk to about she gushed about her feelings towards her girlfriend. She found out how Andrew met Sam and how they were one for the other.  

 

Waverly enters her apartment seeing them sitting on her couch talking. Nicole rushes up giving her a smile. 

 

“ umm wynonna and Andrew went to shorty’s I didn’t feel like drinking “ Waverly says leaving her keys on the counter 

 

“ right. Well I’ll leave you too alone, you know where to find us . Not that you need us see you later beautiful women “ he kisses Nicole on the cheek as well as Waverly . 

 

The silence in the room echoed the cars on the street filled the room. Waverly walked to her standing behind her couch placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders giving her some ease, Nicole looked up and seen her smiling down at her. She never knew that a single human can bring in so much happiness to anyone let alone her. Everything was moving fast, but she never felt any pressure or rush with her. 

 

“ how are you?” Waverly ask still looking at her. 

 

“ better now , I’m sorry I left you I shouldn’t I just didn’t want you to witness me angry. “ 

 

“ Nicole I want to see all your emotions I want to help you get through things figure it out together. If I would of known seeing your parents would upset you so much I would of played sick so you wouldn’t go. - she was now sitting on Nicole’s lap one leg on each side of her hips staring at her she Caressed he face- but I for one think that you are more interesting than anything they were saying. They are missing out seeing you in your uniform “ she kisses her and hugs her they stay in each other’s arms. Nicole began moving her hand over her back. 

 

“ I got you something waves “ 

 

“ what why ? “ she moves off of her sitting on the couch 

Giving her a smile she reaches into her jean pocket. She pulls out a small  black velvet bag. “ before we left I noticed that you were missing something” she pulls out a necklace with a small diamond in the middle it was clean and simple nothing flashy. “ although I do like leaving you marks I don’t think that’s appropriate all the time. “ she puts it around her neck “ see now it looks perfect, you are perfect.” 

 

“ thank you but I don’t mind having you mark me as my accessory you know. She joked around  but this is lovely Nicole really thank you. “ 

 

“ I should be the one thanking you after all. I wouldn’t be able to have even set foot in to the same house they were. You are something special Waverly Earp. “  she kisses her laying her down on the couch Waverly stops her by breaking the kiss up. 

 

“ as much as I would love to do this I think we should go down to the bar and talk to your brother. “ she said being the voice of reason. 

 Although she knows she should talk to him she just wanted to be in Waverly embrace.  With a loud grunt she got up from the couch pulling her girlfriend up to her she held her in a tight hug and kissed her. 

  
  


She spend the ride to the bar  thinking of what and how she will tell her brother she is sorry for being a horrible person. She is usually the one who understands things never one to jump to conclusions or judge anyone at the jump. She thought about blaming her parents but they didn’t do anything but be themselves. The only time she ever fought with her brother was the time he had slept with one of her crushes. She had stopped talking to him for a few weeks acting like she was busy with her life when she really was spending her time crying watching sad cliche romantic movies when she had free time. 

 

The bar was filled the music busted out the front door walking in hand in hand by the looks of it it was a old reunion for Waverly. She felt it would be bad but didn’t think much of it she held on to Nicole’s hand tighter as they walked through the crocodile judgmental faces.  They find the three people they are looking for back near the pool table. A bit awkward at first they didn’t say much wynonna tried braking the ice but it wasn’t her place to step in. 

 

“ I’m a asshole drew I know, I would blame it on them but it was my fault. I shouldn’t of gotten like that I should of let you talk.” She began saying. 

 

“ how do you manage to apologize without saying the words “ I am sorry.”  You know I was terrified to coming. I didn’t bring Sam to meet them, I brought him so you could meet him. Nicole I care more about your approval than theirs. I do everything to impress you to be half as good as you are..” he choked up he wipes the tears  Nicole pulls him into her arms. Still in the bar in front of their friends and partners they were the only ones to seem to matter. 

 

“ I’m sorry Andrew. Nothing I will say will make me feel better but you don’t have to do things to impress me you are doing big things and are in a  long happy relationship with a beautiful sweet man that loves you. Andrew you inspire me to become more myself. Baby brother I will always be in AWE with you and everything you do.”  

 

At this point everyone had tears in their eyes Waverly loved seeing her girlfriend be a soft person and show her feelings not pushing them down. Sam was happy he had gotten her approval, wynonna felt reassured with her baby sister will be happy for a long time. The two siblings look at them giving them soft looks they  break the hug and wipe their tears. There is a sign of relief in the red head heart. They continue their conversation wynonna bringing them drink and a club soda for Nicole. 

 

“ as much as I love seeing you be a cute drunk maybe not tonight .” She hands her the glass of water  that just made her chuckle at her comment. There afternoon became evening after games of pool darts and good food. Waverly talked to the people of the bar. Who by the looks of it she knew from before. Nicole looked at her girlfriend talking to two women one blonde and a brunette. Wynonna noticed her hawking over her sister. 

 

“ don’t worry red they aren’t going to take your girl. Those are her friends from Uni, Chrissy there she is from back home and steph is just a pain in everyone’s ass “ she said 

 

“ yeah I met her already. “ she said didn’t seem flattered. 

 

“ should we be worried about the boy man that has his arms around Waverly ? “ Andrew lets out leaving his chair.  

Both Nicole and wynonna bust out and put their glasses down hurting towards the small brunette giving him a look of disgust. As she pulls away from his grip Nicole gets in between them, not saying anything she gives him a look that could kill.  Wynonna steps in before the looks becomes a reality. 

 

“ hey chump , sorry I mean champ surprise seeing you here.” Wynonna greeds him. 

 

“ it’s a dam war reunion, what do you say we go upstairs and catch up ? “ he gives them a smile. 

 

“ would love to but I need more than 9 seconds buddy “ 

 

“ it was 8 seconds loser. “  

 

Waverly was holding Nicole’s hand, she could feel the heat and clamminess of palms on hers.  The bar gave the group their attention everyone was staring at the tall bulky man with tattoos and wynonna standing her ground in front of Nicole.   

“ alrighty hardy I’m going to ask you to leave now, you’re kinda disrupting the peace. “ wynonna says putting a hand on his arm.  “ while you’re at that might want to switch hands your left is feeling a little weak “ 

 

“ you bitch you can’t kick me out you don’t own this bar Gus does !” He yells 

 

“ no. I own this bar, she runs it so whatever she says goes! Now get out of my fucking bar. “ she repeated 

 

“ aww baby come on do be like that waves, baby come on let’s talk, it’s been awhile since sophomore year “ champ says.  

 

Waverly feels Nicole’s grip loosen from her hand she leaned forward to pass wynonna but she stood in place and Waverly grabbed a hold of her.  Before she could pass the sister, Andrew grabbed his attention giving him a nice shiner knocking him down to the floor 

“ that’s for my sister you steroid clown ! “  

Seeing him in the floor called his other friends to jump in going after Andrew, soon the argument turned into a bar fight. Nicole got a few punches from people she didn’t know Andrew continue with champ as they exchanged hits a deep yell and a loud whistle made them stop. A man stuck in the 1880’s had a thick mustache piercing blue eyes.  He grabs champ in one hand dragging him out leaving a trail of blood spots on his way out. Throwing him out onto the pavement. 

“ if I see you back in here I’ll be the one giving the hits but I’ll make sure you aren’t ruining the fun for others !” He says.  

 

Walking back in the bar things seem to cool down except for the group that was near the bar wynonna had hoped over the counter giving  ice to Andrew, Sam and Nicole. Wynonna walked noticed him sit in the far end of the bar she wanted to thank him for what he did and to admit he was attractive. 

 

“ thank you for what you did. “ she said 

“ no problem darling. “ he throws her a smile revealing a dimple. 

 

Giving him a smile back “ I didn’t catch your name.” 

 

“ John Henry Holliday most people know me as doc. “ 

 

“ well Doc what’s your poison ? Least I could do is give you a drink on the house. “ 

 

“ whiskey would be lovely “ he answered 

 

And with that answer wynonna knew she was in deep deep sweet blue water. 


	11. Mystery of love

The screams and moans filled Waverly’s room as she screamed her girlfriend name is pure pleasure. She would never go back to a man after meeting Nicole and changing her experience in everything. She loved having great amazing sex with her, she craved the red head all the time but she didn’t want to just have sex with her. She liked the random text she would get through the day of the things she was doing or if she found something that reminded her of the brunette. And when she would bring them ice cream or donuts, and how much  her sister loved her in her own way but she knows she does. 

 

It’s been a few weeks since Andrew and Sam had left  the city, things went back to normal after the bar fight they left and went back home.  Waverly has questions in her mind that she needed answers more from Nicole than from anyone else 

 

_ “ the day you came in all bruised up barely being able to move. It was champ who hurt you wasn’t it. “   _

 

_ “ he was saying things I didn’t like coming out of his mouth. “  _

 

_ “ we weren’t together then… you didn’t … “ Nicole cuts her off.  _

 

_ “ baby You we’re already mine, since the day I seen you although a women did come out the next morning but that’s fine ! - she jokingly said with a little sting in her voice- I wasn’t going to let anyone talk about you the way he did. I didn’t go throwing punches I was civil and asked him to respect your name. After that well it wasn’t good as you seen. “  _

 

_ Waverly sat on her lap holding on to her.  Jealousy is mighty attractive on you sheriff , but that was not what it seemed. But I would rather you not get hurt because of me although it’s nice that you defend my honor I know who I am and what I am and that’s all that should matter.  I would die if something happens to you.  _

__

  
  
  


It’s been 3 months since the first day they met. Nicole new that she wouldn’t forget that date.  It was her day off, rare for her to have a full day to herself. She spend cleaning going through her mail pile and hanging out with her cat, her Normal day. She was texting her girlfriend little things here and there. She decided she would cook for their 3 month maybe buy her flowers and ice cream for dessert. It was 3 pm as she grabbed her keys to head to the market she ran into wynonna standing in front of her door a brown paper bag in hand and a smile. 

“ hey red. Let’s have lunch. I brought Asian cuisine. “  

She welcomes herself into her home. 

Pulling the food from the bag Nicole grabbed a beer and a drink for herself. 

 

“ you have beer for me awww that’s sweet ! “ wynonna says as she takes it from her hand. 

 

“ well I’m still hurt I’m not the favorite. also your sister bought some and forgets she had left them here.” She admits. 

 

Wynonna take a big gulp and looks to her, “ funny you mention her I actually came to talk about Waverly. 

 

She grew nervous, her hungry had left she put her fork down and gave wynonna all her attention.  They shared a look before she began. 

 

“ you know haught I like you. I get along  with you and I’m not talking about your brother I mean you. Since the first day I came knocking asking for some sugar, you haughts aren’t like other people. Especially you I have a good feeling about you. but that will all go away when I see my sister hurt or sad because of you. It’s very hypocritical of me to say that but the last thing I want is to see her hurt and broken again. Nicole believe me when I tell you that I have never seen her this happy in a long time. I’m rooting for you red, don’t make me change my mind please. “ 

 

She chuckles at wynonna comments. She looks down at her food moving it around  taking in what the oldest Earp said. “ I would never hurt her. All I could see is making her happy being the best I could be for her and provide her with the most happiness she deserves, wynonna I will be here … for both of you as long as you need me too.”  

 

She looked into her eyes she noticed that the earps aren’t what everyone says or she hears about they aren’t these mean cold hearted women. They are the opposite of that she had never met people who aren’t afraid of people and what they have to say. They are true to who they are she loved that about them she admired them for that. Nicole didn’t know if that was okay but she had already fallen deeply in love with Waverly.  

 

“ you’re special haught. Don’t let anyone not even your shitty parents  tell you otherwise. I will give them a taste of good ol’’ purgatory rage we earps have. I’m sorry you have parents like them I would of told you before but I felt like I’d be over stepping again. Nicole we aren’t what people say we are. Yes we share the same back stories of toxic horrible parents, but just like you and drew we aren’t them. I’m glad we aren’t. 

   Wynonna clears her throat jumping off the stool, 

“ alright let’s get going before we both stay here crying I’ll help you out besides I need to get myself something other than beer and frozen T.V dinners, I’m driving the Jeep “ She says getting the keys from the counter rushing out the door.   Grabbing her phone and taking one more bite from her food she follows her out the door. Wynonna plugs in her phone putting her share of music it’s not the same playlist this time it’s her own. She looks at the women who is behind the wheel putting on her sunglasses making her look more tough and badass than she already does. 

“ would of never picked you for a Mumford and sons type of women.” Nicole teased 

“ haught. This is my window enjoy it while the blinds are open I’m letting you peak in my soul” 

They spend the short drive singing along dancing and just enjoying each other vibes.  Nicole’s phone chimes she thought it was Waverly looking down she saw it was her brother 

 

**_Andrew: hey big sister, wanted to say hi , I miss you all. Sam says we should spend some time in the big city couldn’t agree more. Let’s make plans for the near future wouldn’t you agree ?_ **

 

**_Nicole: we miss you too wynonna can’t go a day without saying your name at least once, WE WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TWO TO COME BACK! maybe even plan a little get away. Could be nice_ **

 

**_Andrew : I miss me my badass Earp !  Speaking of Earp how’s it going with wave ? Didn’t get cold feet yet! Always wanted to go to Hawaii!? Sam has been planning a trip_ **

 

**_Nicole : I very much hate that my girlfriends sister loves you so much ! But we are good I’m making her dinner tonight it’s been three months since our first duet. Hmmm Hawaii._ **

 

**_Andrew : relax haught head she likes you but she knows how to push your buttons already. Duet ? Is that code for sex ? Say yes ! Come on think about it taking your girlfriend to a beautiful place she won’t leave you ever !_ **

 

**_Nicole: stop with that wynonna is the only one who can do that ! NO THAT'S NOT CODE FOR SEX ! it’s complicated. I’ll see what Waverly thinks and if she is free._ **

 

**_Andrew : aww I’m sorry is that your way of bonding. Complicated I see hmmm not good I presume? Wynonna said she is up for a get away and excited  to see where they filmed Jurassic park and the land where Jason momoa was made . and wave said she would love to see it one day._ **

 

She loved her brother to death but how does he know so much more about her girlfriend and her sister she feels a small sting in her chest but she knows she shouldn’t it could be worse Andrew could hate them or they could hate him and her. Before she had a chance to reply to him he sends another message 

 

**_Andrew : sam told me all of this don’t think I’m taking your girls from you. But just think about it okay you could say no but just remember you’re trying to win over the earps . KIDDING THEY LOVE YOU! talk to you later_ **

 

She smiles at her phone the bold capital letters stood out to her  **THEY LOVE YOU.** How would he know that does Waverly love her ? Is it too soon to know or feel that let alone say it to someone even if it is true.  Wynonna slams on the breaks making Nicole drop her phone and look like she seen a ghost. When she saw it was just wynonna being her best self. She gave her a look annoyed. 

 

“ what was that for !” She yelled 

 

“ I thought I lost you had to make sure you’re still here with me.” She smiled. 

 

They walked through the store wynonna found the pastries. She grabs a donut and begins to eat it Nicole gives her a look, “ you’re worse than a child.”  She had already planned what she was making Waverly. But she also wanted desert. 

“ hey wyn does she like brownies ? “ 

“ long as they are vegan but I do know she likes sweet and sour soup with peanut butter. “ 

Fear grew inside Nicole she didn’t know how to make soup or if vegan brownies would come out or if they had vegan ice cream.  Her palms began to sweat. Wynonna finished the last bit of her donut licking her fingers and place both hands on the taller. 

“ don’t freak haught! I could help you out she likes stir fry with tofu and she prefers sorbet ice cream really. “ wynonna helps her but she still feels like she doesn’t know her girlfriend. How could she love someone who she doesn’t know. 

“ I suck at being a girlfriend.” Nicole says under her breath 

 

“ stop it , you don’t suck you are great and just because you don’t know things about her she still likes you. Now let’s go and start cooking. “ 

 

Back in Nicole apartment the walls vibrate as the loud French music  of  _ Ca plane pour moi  _ bounced from wall to wall and room to room  Wynonna dancing to the music. Nicole doing the same the two women enjoying their time with good music wynonna had popped open a bottle of wine she had bought almost done with the bottle Nicole took a glass for herself making wynonna laugh.  If she was being completely honest she loved wynonna playlist better than Andrews although there was some song she has heard before but she always thought that the taste in music a person has is like being able to know them better than words. The doubt came back to her head . “  _ I haven’t heard Waverly playlist…”  _

 

The chime of her phone dragged her out of the deep thought she was in it was her brother 

**Andrew : we rented a house on the beach for a week, consider this your spring break you never. :) I love you big sister !!!**

 

She wanted to tell wynonna but by the looks of it Andrew had won her to it. 

 

“Ahhhhhhh!” She yells with pure excitement. “ we are going to the motherland of  dinosaurs! And most importantly Jason momoa! “ 

Nicole has no words her reaction was priceless. Still excited she seen the time. 

“ shit waves will be home soon I should head out if you want her to be surprised by what you did. “ wynonna says she grabs some steamed rice and stir fry in a bowl eating while leaving. As she opens the door with a spoon full of food in her mouth they see Waverly leaving the elevator. She gives her a smile and a wave , “ umm I’ll see you later” passing her by placing a kiss on her temple. 

 

Nicole stays in the door arms crossed leaning against the frame. Waverly walks to her she looked tired and beat she hugged her girlfriend taking a deep breath they walked into the apartment still had the smaller woman in her arms.  Nicole puts her lips on top of her head she feels like home, relaxed at ease when she is with her. 

 

“ come on let’s take a bath. “ Nicole pulls her towards her room.  She knew that she was tired and a warm bath is what she needed. While the water ran she lit some candles and poured lavender oil into the water. Seeing her girlfriend's body was always something that came new to her. She had a beautiful body, Nicole steps into the bath first leaning back as Waverly sat in between  her girlfriends legs. Leaning her head back on to her chest the red head intertwined her hand with her partners. They hadn’t talk since they seen each other. 

“ how was your day today ? “ Nicole asked 

Waverly let out a whine and opened her eyes. 

“ tiring, I think I might go back to teaching and leave wynonna the bar she’s better with drinks than I will ever be “ she admits. 

“ professor Earp kinda hot if you ask me.” Nicole says 

It made Nicole chuckle 

“ what did you do on your day off besides hang out with wynonna. “ 

“ nothing much just enjoy my day off.” She lied. 

 

“ you know what day it is today ? “ Waverly asked. 

“ ummm Wednesday? “ 

“ no silly it’s the day you came knocking on my door to shut up.” 

Nicole’s heart drops to the pit of her stomach, she remembered she holds in a few tears she gives her hand a gentle squeeze. And a kiss on the back of her head. 

“ you know wynonna came to talk to me today..” Waverly moves and faces Nicole she opened her mouth trying to talk but she stopped her grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles.  

“ she told me not to break your heart. To not make her take back liking me as your girlfriend. It got me thinking waves today in the last couple of hours I realized that I didn’t know your favorite food or dessert I don’t know anything about you. But I do know a few things, I know that you like being near me when you sleep  you love tea you love your sister and she loves you, I know that I would never hurt you or break your heart because Waverly I love you. I love you so damn much! And I want to spend everyday learning more about you. ” Nicole lets the younger women know. 

 She looked at her as she threw herself to Nicole wrapping her arms around her giving her a kiss wrapping her arms around her neck legs around Nicole’s waste she found a home on top of her,moving from her lips to her neck Nicole’s hands wonders over her girlfriend’s body. Light moans escaped Waverly’s mouth. 

“ baby… we .. - Nicole tries to speak through the small breathes they took- waves we are in the bath. “  

 

Waverly looked disappointed. She stopped but didn’t move from where she was she hugged Nicole kissing her neck she kissed over one spot of her neck She slowly moved her hips. As much as she didn’t want to have sex in a bathtub she  was not going to let the moment pass her by. Small moans escaped her mouth she tugged on her girlfriend’s hair. Nicole liked being in control when it came to being with the smaller brunette but she also liked when she took over and showed her dominant side. 

As they moved from the bathtub to the bed they laid in each other’s arms. Waverly laid on top of the naked women feeling her body  both wet from body sweat and the bath they didn’t mind the laid in silence until Waverly places a small kiss on Nicole’s chest. 

 

“  I like vanilla dipped donuts. I prefer pancakes over waffles. My favorite food is sweet and sour soup with peanut butter. But I love tasting new things “ she said as she traced the outline of her girlfriends abs. 

 

“ baby, thank you for telling me that but I meant what I meant I want to learn something new about you everyday. But I love you nonetheless. Even if you did seduce me to having sex with you and now my covers are wet.” She let out 

 

“ I don’t know much about you. Besides your parents  kinda sucks, you like coffee like it’s water and lemon flavored bread is your favorite. But I do know a few things I know you are a cutie, a great sheriff, amazing sister and friend, you’re great in bed - she chuckles - no but really Nicole you changed me in the best way possible, I’ve never felt this happy or myself with anyone. She buries her face by Nicole’s shoulder and neck, she could feel Waverly kissing her. Softly  kissing her she bit down on her shoulder. 

 

“ I did make you food with the help of wynonna, if you want to finish our bath and go eat? You did work me a appetite”  Nicole says while she plays with the brunette hair. 

 

They skipped the bath and showered. As cliche as it seems Waverly loved all the little things they began doing together. She didn’t care about the time being or how much they spend together she was happy with it and Nicole cared enough to show her that she didn’t mind having her around. They had dinner sat watch a new movie. Waverly picked a romantic one it went with the mood set, as it played it made her wonder many things. It reminds her of their relationship in a way. 

 

“ would you travel back in time and meet me again ?” She asked her girlfriend. 

Nicole looked at her and smiled, 

“ all the time. But I wouldn’t change how we met. Would you ?” 

“ change how we met ? A bit just because I didn’t let you sleep but I would love to meet you again. “ 

As it continues to play more questions and thoughts in both of their heads. 

 

“ I would for sure go back and relive the first time we slept together. “ Nicole said With no shame. 

 

“ really !? Don’t get me wrong I enjoyed it but I think tonight was a bit more steamy. “ she teased. 

 

“ tonight’s was amazing but now we must sleep in your bed or on the couch because we have wet sheets.  “ she nuzzles her face in between her shoulder and head. She kisses her neck , tell me a story about yourself ?” 

 Waverly pauses the movie and lays her head on her girlfriend legs looking up at her she takes a deep breath and smiles at her. 

“ I have an aunt and uncle that live back in my home town not far from here. They raised wynonna and I since we were small. I am a vegan for the past 8 years because of a dream I had once that wynonna has blended a rat and made it as a Bloody Mary the tail still sticking out ever since that dream I’ve not eaten meat. Along with other reasons of course. 

I love to dance. I don’t like being alone ever hints why I play music loud sometimes. She kept going she lost track of what she was sharing but not once did Nicole move or interrupt her, she just fell more in love with her. As she ended her story of how they created their Christmas angel tree topper Waverly felt she talked too much about herself. 

 

“ what about you baby? Tell me .” 

Nicole threw her head back and let out a sigh, what does she tell Waverly she didn’t have interesting stories to share with her. When she looks back to childhood she sees darkness and resentment from her parents. “ when I was still with my parents and Andrew and I had a particular bad day at school or for some reason my parents would find a reason to yell at me Andrew would always tell me stories some he had wrote or just made up in the moment. We would go out back lay in the grass and he would just talk my ear off but I loved that. I remember the first few nights I left home and was with my grandma he would call me every night and tell me stories. “  Nicole said 

 She stares at her girlfriend giving her kisses, 

“Tell me waves how do we feel about laying in the sun getting kissed by the sun?”  The redhead asks still laying on top of the smaller women resting her head on her stomach. 

“ you agreed on going on the trip ? “ she answered. 

“ would be nice to spend some time somewhere where it’s always sunny not cold most of the year. It will be fun and I for one can’t wait to see you in a swimsuit”. She moves up her body now kissing her neck trailing all around she takes a small bit from her shoulder making a moan escape  her mouth. She stops and kisses her she takes her bottom lip in her mouth 

“ come on, let's get some sleep, we both have work early in the morning. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I keep you up. “ Nicole teases 

“ a great one I’d say “ Waverly jokes around as she climbs on her girlfriend’s back.  

She wasn’t joking when she said that they had to sleep on the couch or in Waverly’s bed.  She enjoyed having her space but she wouldn’t mind sharing a space neither, she hoped the conversation would come up anytime she felt it would benefit both of them but the thought frightens her so early into their relationship, she tries to lose the thought. the taller woman throws her girlfriend on the bed making her laugh. She lays next to her but not before showering her with kisses , Waverly hold her in her arms it’s usually the other way around but Nicole liked the feeling of being held. Waverly ran her hand through her hair making her fall into a slumber, she placed a kiss on her shoulder 

“ Nicole haught , I love you “ she whispered to her sleeping girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !!! How are you guys thanks for reading I really hope you enjoy this chapter I hope to update and bring out many chapters as soon as possible if you have read my previous fic I like to bring music in them .  
> Your comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
